


The Life and Struggles of Avatar Katara - Book 1: Earth

by HauntingSpectre



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Avatar Katara (Avatar), Gen, Imperialism, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingSpectre/pseuds/HauntingSpectre
Summary: Follow the life of Avatar Katara as she reluctantly takes a hold of her destiny as the Avatar. In this world of war and strife, the right answers are not always so easy to find and she will find herself wrestling with the very ideas that underpin the world.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Author’s Note: _This is the start of a very long epic spanning many years. I began writing this story as an exercise in what-ifs. What if Katara was the Avatar? From there the whole thing just spiraled away until I had an entire narrative planned. Be warned, this story will contain a lot of violence and death, but I assure you it’s not going to be a grimdark affair. In fact, I believe this will be a story of struggle and hope. To that point, this story will also be intensely political in a way I haven’t really seen too many fanfics be. Most politics I’ve found in other fanfics revolves around LGBT issues, courtly intrigue, or military porn. While I’m sure there might be some of these things sprinkled throughout, I’m more intending this to be the_ War and Peace _of fanfics (though I probably have less than 1% the talent of Tolstoy). Anyway, please enjoy the start of this story at the beginning. I’ll be posting the prologue and first chapter today and will try to post a new chapter every other Sunday, but please don’t hold me to that. Also note, I have one other story in this account that is eventually going to be a part of this story, so if you don’t want spoilers to a story that hasn’t even begun, don’t read that._

Prologue

“How is he?” asked the young chief?

Master Hama sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. “He’s got hours, maybe minutes left. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

 _No, this can’t be happening. He’s the only one who can protect us._ The young chief shook his head, trying to blink back tears. “But isn’t there something you can do? Maybe some of the oasis-”

“Hakoda,” interjected Hama, “He’s very old. Please. Just go to him. Your wife’s already in the tent.”

The inside of the tent smelt of herbs, blood, and charred flesh. Hakoda instantly had to suppress a gag as he pulled the flap shut behind him. There were only two other people in the tent. His wife, Kya, was sitting against a table with some herbs, legs pulled up against her swollen belly. She looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks.

 _Tui La how are we going to get through this?_ Between the two of them lay the patient. He was in the worst shape Hakoda had ever seen a man. Where once his skin tone had been a sanguine pale, it had now taken an almost corpselike pallor. This was on top of the scars he had already borne. His left arm had been a charred and withered thing for as long as he knew him. The left side of his face was also nearly burned away, distorting his airbender tattoos. But now his legs were also gone, burned away in what had proven to be his final defense of their tribe. Though successful this time, he would not be there to protect them going forward. The thought caused a small shudder. Hakoda didn’t know if he and his warriors would be enough to protect Kya and little Sokka. And now their unborn child… _No! I’m here for Aang. These concerns can come later._

Aang opened his eyes and looked up at the two of them, at least with his good eye. “Kya, Hakoda,” he croaked, his voice thin and straining both from age and injury. “I’m sorry I have to leave you, but I’m so happy you came.”

“M-Master Aang,” Hakoda said, “I-I can’t…I don’t…”

Aang smiled. “Don’t blame yourself Hakoda. They were after me. I’ve put this whole tribe” he coughed, “in danger for years. I’ve been selfish and hid while the war raged on.”

“You were injured,” said Kya, “after the failed invasion, you couldn’t have-”

“No.” Aang looked away in shame. “I’ve been a coward and now I’ve paid the price. The world’s out of balance. It needs its Avatar.”

Husband and wife exchanged an uneasy look.

“Listen,” Aang said as he struggled to sit up. Kya quickly propped him up on some extra bedding. “This is very important. The Avatar will be reborn when I’m gone. Into the Water Tribes. And I think I know where I might end up. He reached his good arm toward Kya’s swollen belly. Her eyes widened.

“You can’t possibly mean-”

“I don’t know for sure. But please. Whatever happens, you must protect her. Please. No one outside the city can know.”

Avatar Aang passed peacefully soon after. Kya and Master Hama made the appropriate arrangements. Aang would get a traditional Water Tribe funeral as per his request. May Tui and La watch over them all.

It wasn’t until days later that Hakoda began to seriously parse Aang’s final words without the cloud of grief hanging over them. _Her?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A month after the Avatar’s death was a much happier time for the Tribe. The polar night had set in, securing them against the Fire Nation for another few months. In the dead of night under the full moon, Kya finally felt her water break. Master Hama was there in minutes and together they brought a healthy baby girl into the world.

Kya could see her husband beaming as he entered the birthing tent. “Congratulations Hakoda. You have a wonderful new daughter,” said Hama.

“Isn’t this fantastic Hakoda?” Kya smiled at him.

“A daughter…” Hakoda said, still smiling but looking oddly…wistful.

“And I can tell she’ll be a great bender,” added Hama.

Kya looked at her husband with confusion. Why did he look like that? _Wait. Aang’s last words. He thinks she might be-_

“Master Hama,” she said, “You don’t think that she’s…”

Hama merely smiled. “Only time will tell, dear. Tradition states that we don’t tell her until she turns sixteen, but we won’t know for sure for quite a while.” She clapped her hands together, “But now is not the time to ponder such things. What are you going to name her?”

Husband and wife looked at each other, and smiled at Hama. “Katara,” said Kya, “Her name is Katara.”

Master Hama nodded solemnly. “Katara. What a beautiful name. A strong name.”

From between her arms, little Katara let out a cooing giggle. “I think she likes it.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katara eagerly jumped out of her bag, knocking into her brother. He groaned, but she was too excited to notice. Today was the day of her mastery trial. At only 14 years old, she would be the youngest waterbending master in generations, a true prodigy as Master Hama called her.

The sun sparkled on the white snowscape and igloos as it beamed down from its summer perch. Katara had always loved the sun. Despite being a waterbender, it always managed to invigorate her in the mornings, filling her with a joy only matched by the full moon. The pristine landscape was hardly marred by the goings on of people at this early hour, though it was marred in the distance by the refinery billowing its smoke. After the death of the previous Avatar, Fire Nation attacks ceased, but that didn’t mean they would be free of their presence forever. Even as the war raged on in the Earth Kingdoms, a small fleet arrived on their shores when Katara was only ten waving a banner of peace. She couldn’t remember all the details, but her father allowed a small contingent of miners and businessmen to conduct whatever it was they were doing in exchange for their guaranteed peace and autonomy. Many in the tribe grumbled about an eventual backstabbing, but for the time being the Fire Nation kept their word.

But she wasn’t there to think about the refinery today. Master Hama stood in the center of the square, the traditional training grounds for up-and-coming waterbenders. There were stands off to the side where her parents were already sitting. Hopefully Sokka would wake up soon to watch her, though he was never really fond of her “magic water.” Oh well, his loss. Three other masters were also sitting in the stands, ready to make their judgment with Hama, all men. Katara knew she would have a harder time impressing the men as they held onto the more archaic traditions of the tribe. But that had always only pushed her to try harder. She had already proven herself a master healer at age 13. Constructive and combat bending would not stop her. Masters Nuktuk and Tonrar were already hard enough to please, but it was the third man who she knew would be the biggest challenge. Master Pakku had come all the way from the north just to see her. Why she couldn’t say, as other benders mastered the art before her without visitors from Yupik. But old Pakku never seemed satisfied, always nagging her and deriding the southern style enough that even Hama lost her temper.

“Katara,” said Hama, smiling, “It’s good to see you so bright-eyed this morning. Are you ready to begin?”

Katara beamed. “I’m ready, Hama,” she bowed, “Sifu Hama.”

Hama turned to her parents, then toward the other masters. “Then let us start.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There really was no fathoming the depths of her hatred for this icy hell. Mai sighed as she sat down for another boring breakfast of half-frozen rations with only her mother and little Tomoki for conversation. Tom-Tom wasn’t much for talking yet and mother, well she never had anything interesting to say. What she would’ve given for some excitement at the bottom of the world. What was father thinking when he accepted this post? Did he really think he could advance his career so far away from anything?

The Water Tribe Reservation hadn’t done anything exciting since old Avatar Aang died. They’d probably have been expecting a full-force invasion but Firelord Iroh just let them be. Ukano lobbied himself to make fuller use of the oil reserves they knew lay under the water savages’ feet, so Iroh granted his request, dragging their entire family away from the seat of power. Away from all of Mai’s friends. And so the Ijiwara Refinery was established. Ukano and Iroh agreed to keep this operation as a private-sector endeavor. The wily Firelord probably didn’t want the direct culpability, Mai figured. If they asked her, she’d say this whole operation was just waiting to implode in on itself. Nobody ever asked her.

Mai ate her stale fire flakes and drank her lukewarm tea in silence as Michi droned on and on about the latest gossip from the guards, old telegrams, and other such nonsense. What she’d give for a friend or two. Hells, she’d even settle for Azula. At least she had a way of making interesting things happen.

After breakfast, Mai sat alone in her little room. It was barely a quarter the size of her room back in Caldera, but at least it was big enough to practice her throwing. Mother had never approved of her knife throwing habit when she began to pick it up, but a blade two inches to the left of her head had sorted that whole thing out. Mai smirked a little at the memory of it. She tossed her stilettoes absentmindedly at the target on the door. She almost didn’t notice the handle turn. Good thing she did because an injured servant would not be a pleasant conversation. Sighing, she tucked her blades away and folded her arms across her chest. “What is it this time, Haruki?” she asked.

Haruki gulped a little as he saw the stiletto stuck in the door. He turned to her, bowing slightly. “I apologize for the intrusion my lady, but a ship has just docked into the harbor and its captain wishes to see you.”

Mai raised an eyebrow. “Captain? Well whoever it is tell him I’m busy and that this can wait until dinner.”

Haruki nervously cleared his throat. “Well that’s just the thing lady Mai. The captain, he’s…well he’s Prince Zuko.”

“Zuko?” Well this was certainly a surprise. Four years living in this backwater away from him and all she ever could get was the occasional telegram. Mai didn’t know whether to be angry or overjoyed that her betrothed was finally visiting. She settled for not expressing her inner thoughts at all. “Thank you,” she said, bowing slightly. “I will be out in the lobby momentarily.”

Zuko. The very name stirred things in Mai. It had been nearly four years since she’d last seen him. What would time have done to him? What had time done to her? He’d be a full-grown man by now. And she was nearing marrying age. Could they rekindle that childhood fling? Ukano would certainly hope so, since he’d debased himself so hard to ensure that betrothal. _I guess he’s lucky my heart and his power lust were in alignment,_ she mused. As she slipped on her heavy winter cloak, she thought about what she might say to him. What he might say to her. _Well, only one way to find out._

The halls were the same ugly gray metal she had grown used to, but for some reason they seemed tighter this day. Perhaps she was more anxious than she thought. A left then a right then another left and she was standing in the lobby. It was a rather large room, left unheated for the costs that would bring. Gray walls and large windows surrounded her. The House guards flanked the doorways leading to the interior of the base. Imperial firebenders stood in front of her. And in the center stood a tall figure with messy black hair sloppily tied into a phoenix tail. Zuko.

Zuko stood stiff, face twisted as if trying to study Mai. He took a tentative step toward her. “Mai,” he said, “Is that really you?”

“My prince,” Mai bowed, “It is on the honor of House Ijiwara that I welcome you to-” she was cut off abruptly by the force of Zuko’s hug. His arms held her tight and his body exuded a warmth she hadn’t felt in four years.

“It’s so good to see you Mai,” he said, slowly breaking off the hug. Now she could get a better look at him. He had certainly grown in the last few years. Gone was the little child who clung to his mother. Zuko had grown into a man. She was a little unnerved to see Prince Ozai’s telltale features popping out of his face, but his eyes, his pale golden eyes, still radiated that warmth and kindness that had brought her to him in the first place.

“Well it’s been pretty boring around here.” Mai said, a small smirk on her face, “Please tell me you’re here to make it more interesting.”

Zuko let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah about that. Well, we’ll talk about it later. For now, how about we get some lunch on my ship? I brought the good stuff.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “Ship rations. You certainly know how to treat a lady.”

Now it was Zuko’s turn to smirk. “There’s fruit tarts and Ember Island wine onboard.”

Finally, Mai had some pleasant company in this icy waste. And whatever mission Ozai had likely sent him on would probably make the next few days ones to remember. But for now, her mouth was just watering at the promise of fruit tarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The warmup Katas had been easy enough, but Hama was really pushing her to her limit with this trial. Ice and water danced around Katara as she melted into the push and pull of her element. Her arms were small moons, bending the water to her will. Her mind was the ocean, calming and raging all at once. If she looked deep into herself she could almost feel the moon itself shining on the other side of the planet. The judges, even Master Hama all disappeared in her dance with the sea. She almost didn’t hear Hama say, “Well done Katara.”

Opening her eyes, she looked on her sifu, grounding the water and bowing. “Thank you sifu Hama.” There was only one more trial to face before she was ready for judgment: the spar. Master Hasook stepped onto the arena. At 17 he only earned his own mastery a year ago. Always arrogant, he and Katara were betrothed at a young age. She wanted to say something to Dad about it, but Hasook was Bato’s first born and she didn’t want to hurt Dad’s feelings, at least not yet. She was still a few years away from being marrying age.

“Don’t worry, love,” Hasook said with a smile on his stupid face. “I’ll go easy on you.”

“Heh, I won’t,” Katara said. Hama gave the signal to start and immediately, Katara threw a whip his way. He dodged swiftly, but then she pulled ice up at his feet. In the second it took Hasook to thaw his feet, she hit him square in the face with a blast. He responded with icicles. And on it went for nearly five minutes before Katara managed to pin him down in a criss-cross of stalagmites. Arms trapped, Hasook merely opened his palms, a sneer playing across his face.

Katara smirked. She’d won the match and all that was left was to await final judgment. The judges were already huddled, discussing her performance. This went on for what felt like ages, but was likely only a couple of minutes. Finally, they broke their discussion and Master Pakku began.

“In the north,” Pakku said, “We do not allow women to waterbend for combat, let alone girls as young as you Katara.” She frowned. What a stupid tradition. “That said,” he continued, “We are not in the north and I will abide by your tribe’s customs. Katara, you are an excellent waterbender. Dare I say, you have outshined the performances of some of my best students from back home. Therefore, I Pakku of the Central Council of Yupik along with Masters Nuktuk and Tonrar and our esteemed Master Hama of the South Inuk Council do hearby grant you, Katara daughter of Hakoda the rank of master waterbender. Congratulations Master Katara.”

It was all Katara could do not to jump for joy and make a fool out of herself. Restraining her body, she bowed deeply and thanked her masters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ship was small but ornate. As he showed Mai around, Zuko was able to catch her up on the goings on of Caldera, at least the more personal stuff. As much as Mai adored his idealism, Prince Zuko never had a good ear for politics. Apparently Ty Lee ran away to join the circus. It figured no one would be able to pin her down, but she wondered if Azula took it well. Speaking of Azula, her flame turned blue two years ago. Mai remembered that she was a good firebender, but blue flames were something that only happened once or twice in a century. To think that she was such a prodigy… Mai wondered if Azula was handling being alone with her parents and uncle okay. It was no secret that Prince Ozai’s and Princess Ursa’s marriage had been strained for years, though it seemed Ursa was staying for her children if nothing else. Could she keep Azula’s baser instincts in check? Without Ty Lee, Mai shuddered to think of what was going on back in the capital.

Zuko meanwhile had had a rough four years as well. Ozai’s disappointment was mounting even after he managed to master every major form of firebending except lightning. Though she supposed she was glad Ozai was disappointed. It meant her Zuko still had a good heart. Though, it was probably why he had come here. Whatever his mission was would be his last chance to prove his worth. And Mai would be there right beside him to make sure he succeeded.

When they finally got to Zuko’s little cabin, Zuko took the opportunity to brew some tea. He handed Mai a fruit tart before heating the water with his bending. She munched on it greedily as she sat down at the little table. Then Zuko handed her a cup of the finished tea. She gladly brought it up for a sip. She could feel her entire face scrunch up. Couldn’t the Firelord have taken the time to show him how to brew some proper tea? She took another few bites of the fruit tart, trying to cleanse her palate.

“So you’re probably wondering what brought me here,” Zuko started.

“You mean I’m not reason enough?” she said, mouth full in a most unladylike fashion.

Zuko chuckled. “I’ll admit you were good incentive to get me to agree to it.” His eyes faced down, expression soft. “Father wants me to try to find the next Avatar within the reservation.”

Mai’s eyebrows rose at this. “Didn’t the Firelord call off the search years ago?”

“The Firelord does not need to know.” Zuko’s face was firm at this. It had to be some sort of loyalty test, Mai figured. Zuko was playing a dangerous game, getting between the Firelord and the Prince like this. She didn’t like it and it seemed doubtful Zuko understood the full implications.

“And what happens if the Avatar is in the north. Or some forgotten swamp? Or Oa? Or Ba Sing Se?” she asked.

Zuko took a bite of his own fruit tart. “One step at a time. For now, let’s see if we can find them here. Will you help me?”

Mai let a slight smile form across her face. “It should prove interesting. Should we go tomorrow?”

Zuko sighed in relief. “Yes, we’ll take a small team tomorrow. My father wants the Avatar captured and brought to Caldera alive. If you want I can take you with me. You must be bored here.”

“What, me? No, never.” And with that, the plan was set. The Avatar would be captured tomorrow and Mai finally had a way out of this icy, Agni-forsaken hell. And whatever game Ozai was playing back at the capital, she would make sure her Zuko wouldn’t find himself caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’ll be using these author’s notes to fill in some of the backstory and do a little extra worldbuilding that might come into the narrative later or is just interesting to know. I’ll also be answering any questions you might have (assuming people actually take the time to read this and I’m not just casting this story into the void, which if anyone has any tips on how to “market” this please let me know). This note is going to fill you in on things you might have gleaned from both this chapter and the prologue. The basic premise of this story that I started out with is that Katara becomes the Avatar after Aang. In this world, Aang was never frozen and had to fight in the Great War himself from its very outset. This, however, is not the only thing that is different about this world. I’ve also introduced different languages and cultures, trying to flesh the basic world out far beyond the confines of a family animated show. The “Four Nations” in this world doesn’t really apply, as the only real unified “nation” is the Fire Nation (and I’ll be diving into how that came to be as the story progresses). You ask anyone about a unified Earth Kingdom and they’d laugh in your face. I’ve also divided up the Water Tribes further. There’s the cities of Yupik and Inuk (the north and south poles) that I’ve alluded to in this chapter, but the Water Tribes are far more spread out and divided in this world and we’ll be meeting all their different cultures as the story goes on. Also, Iroh is the Firelord. He’s been the Firelord for a long time (what happened to Azulon, I wonder?) and there is a lot different about how the war is fought stemming out of this fact. For one thing, Lu Ten is still alive. For another, Ozai is extremely bitter about not having enough real power. Finally Aang. Poor poor Aang. His life was brutal and full of tragedy, but he died defending the people that he loved. In this world, Aang spend his final years in the south pole, the Fire Nation trying to kill him (more on that later).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nearly two dozen people were crammed into the feast room. Though large, it was barely enough to seat everyone. Katara had never seen a feast quite this large for other master initiations. Only the Glacier Spirits Festival and Winter Solstice celebrations attracted large crowds like this. She wondered what made her so special, but considering they made her favorite sea prune stew she wasn’t about look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth.

Sokka sat next to her, eagerly gobbling up anything he could get his hands on. He was still a little sore about all the attention she was getting but food was food. Father sat at the end of the large table, Mother just to the left of him, with Gran Gran sitting to his right. What was strange was that Master Pakku was also sitting next to Gran Gran and the two seemed to be having a quite spirited conversation, not that she could hear it from all the way on the other end of the table.

“So what’re you gonna do now that you’ve mastered magic water?” Sokka asked between mouthfuls.

Katara smirked. “Why? You think your baby sister won’t have time for you now? I’m touched.”

Sokka swallowed a large helping of arctic hen before continuing. “I’m just saying, you’ve got responsibilities now. When I came of age I started helping dad to train the young warriors. You can’t be a kid anymore.”

Even though she knew he was teasing her, she knew he was right. Perhaps she should talk with Hama to figure something out. Maybe get her betrothal with Hasook annulled while she was at it. Bato would complain, but she might as well do it while everyone was in a good mood.

The feast went on well into the night, or at least what passed for night this far south at this time of year. Sokka managed to get slightly drunk and started crying about how his baby sister was all grown up. Hama offered her a job reinforcing the outer walls for a few years as her first major contribution to the Tribe. All in all, it was a good feast, though she hardly had a chance to talk with her parents. The two of them seemed oddly apprehensive about something. Katara didn’t know what was wrong, but for her sake they seemed to be putting on big smiles and she didn’t want to delve too deeply into it. As the lamps burned low, it was finally time for her to make her way back to the family tent and get some sleep. The furs felt nice and comfy as she lay down to close her eyes. It was no surprise she was tired after the day she had. Almost as soon as her head hit the ground, she was out cold.

Katara found herself on the same mountaintop she often visited in her dreams. The sky was an odd yellowish color and though a wind was blowing, she didn’t exactly feel any chill. There, at a large pai sho table sat the same man from all her other dreams. This time he seemed to be in his late thirties, though that would often change between dreams. Sometimes he’d be in his late twenties other times in middle age and still other times as an old man, though Katara knew instinctively that it was always the same person, as he always had the same blue arrow tattoos and shaved head. She was grateful he was younger today, as his older forms bore some grotesque scars. She never asked how those happened and something about the dream prevented her from probing too deeply.

The man smiled warmly and beckoned Katara over to the pai sho board. “Hello Katara,” he said as she sat down in the large seat. “Are you ready to play?”

“Of course!” She said, placing her first piece. And so began another game. Over the years, Katara was already starting to get really good, but her mysterious partner was no amateur. As the game wore on, Katara and the man idly chatted about the Tribe. She told him about her mastery and the feast in her honor. The man chuckled and asked how her parents took it. The conversation continued on, even after Katara finally admitted defeat on the board. She couldn’t remember the last time she had won against him, though she was sure it must have happened at some point. When she was ready to wake, she said her goodbyes like she usually did, but something this time was different.

“Listen Katara,” the man began, “You’re about to begin a new chapter in your life. The world will open up and you’ll be introduced to a lot of new people, friends and enemies.” Something about his tone made Katara listen intently. “I just want you to know that all of us will be looking out for you. Remember, it is never too late for someone to redeem themself and always face your destiny head on and with a smile.” And with that, Katara opened her eyes back in the tent, the dream faded slightly but the man’s words lingered in the corners of her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team going to the reservation would be small. Mai had talked Zuko out of sending any cannons. That would cause too much of an incident and she privately hoped the two of them could convince the Avatar to come willingly, if they found him. So it was settled that the team would consist of herself and Zuko as well as ten household guards and five imperial firebenders. All in all that should be more than sufficient to provide adequate firepower while not being too large to lose their chance at diplomacy. Mai herself kept a full contingent of knives and blades stowed under her robes. Zuko carried a pair of Dao swords at his hip in case he needed to act beyond firebending. They also decided to go on foot, forgoing the traditional palanquin. That would just be dead weight in case things went awry.

If Zuko was angry about trudging three miles in the snow, he didn’t show it. Their party must have looked ridiculous plodding along in the middle of a glacier, but there were no roads leading to the Water Tribe town so they had to make due.

Finally, they made it to the walls. A voice at the top of the city gate let out a sharp “ _Halt!_ ” in Siku, the Southern Tribe’s tongue, as they approached.

Zuko looked up and began his rehearsed lines, mouth forming somewhat clumsily around the foreign tongue. “ _I am Prince Zuko, third in line to the Dragon Throne. I demand to speak with your Chieftan about an urgent matter!_ ” Mai didn’t speak the language, but she knew what the general script was going to be.

There was a silence that seemed to last for hours, though it was likely only a minute or two. Mai could see the prince’s patience was wearing thin. Finally he snapped. “I knew this was a waste of time!” he lit up a fireball only for the ice gate to start sliding open. He quickly snuffed the flame.

The Tribesmen only allowed Zuko himself, Mai, one imperial firebender and one of the household guards inside the city. She had to admit, the city was beautiful for uncivilized barbarians. Speaking of, the interior courtyard was flanked with tall warriors in wolf helmets and some scary-looking waterbenders, including one older man who seemed to stand with the confidence of someone who could match the Firelord. All looked ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Hopefully Zuko would take the hint that this was a fight he couldn’t win.

Aside from the warriors, the center of the courtyard was dominated by the figure of the chieftan, one Hakoda if Mai remembered correctly. He bore an imposing figure, blue eyes piercing each of them with a hawk-like gaze that would have intimidated her if she hadn’t spent years around Azula. To his left stood what she assumed was his second in command, taller but lankier with longer hair and kinder eyes. To his right were what she assumed were his children. The boy looked to be about her age with hair shaved at the sides and what was left pulled into some sort of tail. His (sister?) was slightly shorter with long brown hair pulled into a braid and strange loops framing her face. She stood with the graceful ease of a master waterbender. Mai wished she had Ty Lee with her.

And so began the negotiations. Hopefully Zuko wouldn’t get ahead of himself, but at least she’d be there to knock some sense into him if he did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Fire Nation group didn’t look so scary up close. Sure, the skull masks were frightening, but there were only a few of them. Nevertheless, Katara felt on edge. There was a certain tension in the air as neither party dared to be the one to speak first.

Finally, the angry-looking boy in front spoke. “I am here for the Avatar. Where are you hiding him?” he said in a heavy Fire Nation accent. The creepy girl behind him seemed to scan every single reaction from them. Her eyes settled on Katara’s, causing her to avert her gaze in embarrassment.

Father responded in kind. “We don’t know who the Avatar is, ash maker. You’re better off sailing north and looking there.” Katara hoped her father’s words might settle the issue, but she had a feeling this foreign prince was just getting started. He walked straight up to Father, smoke seeming to trail from his fists.

Katara stood frozen in place, eyes fixated on those fists. If he so much as singed a single hair… She felt utterly powerless. Bending would only escalate the situation. Once the prince stood in front of Father, he immediately made his move…toward Sokka. In a split second, he had ducked to the right and almost seemed to roll Sokka to the ground. On instinct she jumped out of the way.

Now the prince was pinning Sokka to the snow. Firebenders and waterbenders immediately conjured forth their elements, holding them but not attacking. Not yet. Hakoda himself had his own spear pointed at the prince. “He would be about this age!” the prince shouted, “Would probably be able to fight back against this!”

Sokka started to pant and scream as his arms began to smoke under the prince’s hands.

“How dare you harm my BROTHER!!!” Katara shouted. Rage was starting to course through her, the prince becoming a beacon of focus. She lunged toward him, icicles at the ready. The prince merely swatted them away.

“I will stop when you give me the Avatar!”

Something inside Katara snapped as Sokka let out a louder shout and the world exploded into white.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That idiot!_ Zuko was always impulsive, but this kind of impatience might have just ruined everything. Turned out the Avatar was the chieftan’s daughter. Good to know. The boy all but forgotten, Zuko could only duck and weave and throw a few fireballs at the girl, her eyes glowing white hot and face contorted in a nightmarish snarl. She threw the fire back tenfold and even the earth under all the snow seemed to rise to her call. There was no chance any of them would be able to take her on like this. Cursing her own lack of self-preservation, Mai charged forward toward Zuko, narrowly dodging a hail of ice. She considered launching her knives, but the Avatar would probably just lob them back at her with airbending. She grabbed a hold of Zuko’s cloak and tugged him back. “Zuko, let’s go!”

They were already running, but he shouted from right behind. “We have her! We just need to wait for her to stop and-”

“You idiot! We need to retreat and regroup!”

Zuko complained some more, but he was still following her. Luckily, in her rage the Avatar had blasted a hole in the city wall. The whole entourage ducked through and they began their retreat before the tribesmen guards could get control of the situation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sokka could feel his arms beginning to blister, but even so he had to go help his sister. Something was happening to her and though everything was happening so quickly, he needed to make sure Katara was okay.

Waves of stone and ice crashed over the outer wall toward where the Fire Nation party had fled. A whirlwind seemed to be keeping him away, but he muscled himself through it. He could see the silhouette of his sister through the churning haze. “Katara!” he tried to shout through the whirlwind. The shadow moved and Sokka could see a pair of eyes staring back at him. It was Katara all right, but the eyes were white hot and full of rage. It was as though some spirit demon possessed her. He flinched, but kept moving forward. “Katara it’s okay! I’m okay!” he shouted while trying to ignore the pain in his limbs. That seemed to do the trick as the whirlwind started to die down and the ice stopped moving. The figure of Katara became sharper as he approached, though those terrible glowing eyes still stared him down.

When Sokka got to her, she didn’t move. Unsure of how to break this spell, he simply put his burn arms around her in a hug. “Whatever’s happening, we’ll get through it together.” His voice was softer. After a second, he could feel tears soaking through his shirt. He pulled back to see she was crying as her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. If he hadn’t been holding her, she would have fainted right there on the snow.

“Sokka?” her voice seemed weak.

“I’m here sis. The Fire Nation’s gone for now.”

Katara smiled in relief, eyes seeming to glaze over a little. “What happened?”

Sokka looked around at the devastation she caused. Luckily only a few of the buildings were damaged and no one seemed too hurt. Though the wall would definitely take some time to repair. “You tell me. You just kind of… exploded. Or something.”

She looked around. “I did this?”

Sokka just smirked. “Yup. I always thought you were weird. But now you’re freakish.”

She giggled at that. It was good to hear his sister in relatively good spirits again. Then he heard her gasp. “Sokka, your arm!”

“Oh this?” He said, trying to brush it off, “It’s nothing.”

She bent some water from the snow to his burnt arms and immediately set to work. That familiar tingle set in as her healing began mending his flesh.

“You sure you should be doing this now? I mean, you seem pretty tired.”

“Oh hush! You’re in pain and we can’t have that. You’ll just complain.”

He wanted to argue with that, but he knew she was right. Just then, Father approached. He was limping, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

“Dad!” Katara shouted, the water suddenly splashing to the ground. “You’re okay!” Sokka could see tears beginning to form again.

“Katara.” Father said both in relief and with a hint of sadness. He wrapped his arms around the two of them. “I knew this day would come.”

“You knew I was gonna be tackled by an angry Fire Nation prince?” Father didn’t laugh. He just pulled back and sat down on the snow with them.

“Katara, most of the elders and I, well, we’ve known this for a long time, but we… we wanted to wait to tell you until you came of age.”

“Dad?” He heard Katara say. Where exactly was he going with this?

“Well, you see. Uhh. Katara, you’re the Avatar.”

Huh. Well this was new. Though he supposed it made sense. The glowing eyes, the big feast. Why else would so many elders be so focused on his sister?

“I’m…what?” Katara seemed to have trouble processing this. “The Avatar? But…I can’t be. I mean, wouldn’t I know? Like instinctively? And what would…” Father placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Katara, you’re the Avatar. I’ve suspected it since you were born, but it was only confirmed a few years ago by elder Hama. Now that the cat-owl’s out of the bag…well. I’m not sure what to do now, but now you must grab a hold of your destiny for yourself.”

“I think I can answer for that.” Pakku said from behind Sokka. How did he sneak up on him so well? “We need to leave tonight, Katara. Prince Zuko will follow the Avatar as is his mission. Your presence will endanger the city. We’ll take my boat and I can get you as far as Kyoshi Island. I have a contact there that can arrange better transport for your journey.”

“Wait, wait wait. Hold up.” Everything was happening so fast for poor Katara. She looked like she might pass out from all the stress around her. “So that’s it? My sister glows it up and you’re just gonna whisk her away?”

Pakku looked at him with mild irritation. “We don’t have time for a going away feast, boy. Katara needs to learn the other elements if we’re to have a chance of stopping this war.”

“And how is that her problem?” He knew he should probably not be pissing off a master waterbender, but this guy was just asking for it. “She may be the Avatar, but she’s my baby sister first. Tui La she isn’t even of marrying age yet! And you think you can just out of the blue thrust the weight of the War on her shoulders?!”

“My son speaks sense, Master Pakku.” Sokka was a bit surprised to see Father take his side.

“Hakoda, you’ve known this day would come for years! The world needs its Avatar.”

As the minutes wore on, the three of them began to yell over each other. Things were reaching a fever pitch when suddenly, “Alright!” It was Katara. “I’ll go. I’ve put the city in danger already.”

“Katara, you don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to do this, Sokka. You can’t stop me. I’ll head to Kyoshi with Master Pakku and I’ll learn earthbending and all the other elements and stop the War.”

Sokka grimaced. “Fine! But I’m coming too.” He could see tears starting to form in her eyes again.

“Sokka…”

“Avatar or no, you’re my little sister. I’ll always be there for you. Besides, I’ve always wanted to travel the world! This could be fun.” He gave her his best reassuring smile. Tears were now streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

Pakku cleared his throat. “Then it’s settled. We leave in five hours. Pack your things, both of you. Meet me at the harbor when you’re ready.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five hours after she learned she was the most powerful bender in the world and the bridge between worlds, Katara stood at the docks of her home, the city she had never been more than a few dozen miles from, with only a small bag of her possessions, a sleeping bag, and some rations to make it to Kyoshi Island. Perhaps she was still asleep and the feast food had caused her to have a strange dream.

Sokka stood next to her with his own bags. Pakku was already on the boat, rigging the sails and gathering supplies. Her parents and Gran Gran stood behind them, trying to look their best.

Katara went in to hug her father. “I’ll miss you dad.” Her voice was soft.

“I’ll miss you too, sweetie.” His voice seemed to waver.

She then walked over to her mother.

“Katara,” she said. “I want you to know that I am so proud of you. You’ve already grown so much and I know you’ll be a great Avatar.”

“Thanks mom.” They hugged. When they parted, her mother went to undo her necklace.

“I want you to have this. It was Kanna’s before I married your father. Now I want to pass it onto you, so you’ll remember me.” She handed Katara the necklace. Katara clasped it around her neck and…it just felt right somehow.

Finally, she walked up to Gran Gran. Her eyes sparkled with her usual wisdom and her smile was warm. “Katara,” she began, “You have a big journey ahead of you. I only saw bits and pieces of the world when I first traveled south all those years ago. Remember to look after your brother. I suspect he’ll do the same to you. In this world, it is the family and community who you can rely on. Never forget that.”

“I won’t.” She smiled and hugged her. “Thank you Gran Gran.”

Once Sokka finished his own goodbyes, which involved breaking into tears as he hugged Mom, the two of them got on the boat with Pakku and their meager possessions and they were off. Their great journey had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party limped back to the base shaken but alive. All told, they were lucky no one was killed, though Cheng did have a broken arm. The trudge back had been in silence as they all processed what had just happened, but now that they were back in friendly territory, Mai was ready to give Zuko a piece of her mind.

“What in Agni’s name were you thinking?!” she demanded.

Zuko just rubbed his hair. “We found the Avatar. Things might have gone a little…out of control, but-”

“Out of control? Out of control?! Zuko, we could’ve been killed! If it weren’t for your impatience, this might have even been handled peacefully!”

“Peacefully?! You mean the chieftan was just going to hand over his daughter? Did he even know she was the Avatar?! If I hadn’t acted, nothing would’ve happened!”

The soldiers could only watch as the two of them sparred like this. Mai had always known Zuko was a bit slow on the uptake, but never had she seen him so reckless or hotheaded. What was Ozai teaching him? She took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts, lest she bodily harm his royal person. “And what would you have done if she hadn’t attacked? Would we have had to fight through the entire city?”

Zuko stammered for a second. “Well, no, but-”

“But nothing. The peace established here has been delicate. Now we’re going to have to arm up against guerillas unless we can do some very complicated diplomacy.” Zuko grimaced. “But,” she said, “That’s my parents’ problem, not mine. And not yours. I just wanted you to understand that actions have consequences.”

There was silence for a few moments as the tension in the room deflated. “So what do we do now?” Zuko asked, voice quiet.

Mai put a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t go back to the city, but we won’t have to. Now that the cat-owl’s out of the bag, the Avatar will flee to the Earth Kingdoms, probably to start her training. We just need to take your ship to intercept them.”

“We?”

She smiled. “Yes Zuko, unless you’d rather have no help at all.”

“No it’s…I’m happy you want to come but what about your parents?”

“That doesn’t matter,” she said, waving her arm dismissively. “I’ll pack my things and we’ll leave tonight. Or what passes for night in this icy hell.” Zuko gave a short chuckle and the plan was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> And so the plot is set in motion. Hakoda knew for certain that Katara was the Avatar for only a few years, but they were all waiting until she turned 16. Katara’s arranged marriage was never really taken seriously by anyone. Even Bato knew that Katara’s destiny as the Avatar would lie elsewhere, but it gave Katara something to occupy her mind and a sense of normalcy.  
> We also see the beginning of Mai and Zuko’s relationship and how the Fire Nation deals diplomatically in this timeline. Mai is essentially Zuko’s anchor to reality, having a far keener sense of politics and diplomacy. I’d even go as far to say she’s better at politics than Azula because she understands that fear is not the prime motivator for most people. Even though Iroh is not quite the same person as in the original series due to the fact that he never lost his son, he is still a lot kinder and more reasonable than his brother. He also doesn’t like to get his hands dirty, hence why the South Pole’s refinery (it’s oil by the way; there’s a big deposit right under the glacier) is a private venture. We’ll be getting deep into the Fire Nation’s economy as the story progresses, but know that this is a portent of things to come. Also, did you see the mention of cannons? I’ll be discussing the technology level of the Fire Nation later on, but for now, know that firearms do in fact exist in this world.  
> Finally, who is that mysterious man in Katara’s dreams? The answer should be blindingly obvious, but I’ll keep that a secret for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pakku took the first shift sailing. The wind helped, but a master waterbender could make their little boat sail as fast as any steam ship. The salt breeze licked at Sokka as the air gradually warmed. Katara was fast asleep, probably still trying to process the previous few days. He couldn’t sleep, so he settled for pouring himself all over his maps.

They were heading northeast towards Kyoshi Island. Sokka was grateful they had enough supplies onboard to get them straight there. The islands where the air nomads had once roamed were all either haunted, or crawling with Fire Nation citizens and troops. Sokka had heard that even the “Air Reservations” were closely monitored. Besides, none of them had the look of either air nomad or fire colonial anyway. It was better that they were sticking to a straight line across the ocean. But it was going to be so boring. His stomach was growling already, the rations not satisfying.

Days passed. When Pakku was not busy sailing, he was fast asleep recovering from his waterbending. Once they were far enough north that night had finally returned, he seemed a little livelier. Sokka decided to start talking to him, if nothing else to keep himself sane.

“So Pakku,” he said. Pakku grunted in reply. “What exactly is at Kyoshi Island anyway?”

Pakku didn’t seem pleased to talk to him, but he responded anyway. “A member of the organization I’m a part of lives on the island. She can get me in touch with an air nomad who can fly you across the Earth Kingdoms.”

“Hmmm.” Sokka pondered this. “Wouldn’t an air nomad attract a lot of attention? I mean I’ve heard the Fire Nation keeps tabs on them. After what happened at the start of the war I always assumed they were trying to consign them to a slow death.”

Pakku smirked a little. “You are quite learned, boy. Perhaps your part to play will be greater than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to-”

“You’re partially correct.” Pakku said, ignoring his outburst. “Genocide has been the Fire Nation’s defacto policy for a long time. “However, Firelord Iroh is more…practical that his forebears. He’s been content to leave them be in hopes of what I believe he calls ‘peaceful assimilation.’”

Sokka couldn’t help but snicker. “What a joke.”

Pakku nodded in agreement.

Another day passed. Katara and Pakku had to bend their way through a storm while Sokka was helpless to only watch. When they were back in calmer waters, Pakku insisted to the two of them that they must start speaking in Yanshi, the main language of the southern Earth Kingdoms and official dialect of Omashu. He supposed that made sense. They’d need to be up to par on speaking if they were to have any luck finding an earthbending teacher. Luckily, Katara had a natural gift for languages and Sokka had been prodigious in his studies, so they doubted there’d be any major issues, at least in the major towns and cities. Nevertheless, for the rest of their ocean journey, they would be speaking solely in Yanshi to get used to it.

Katara was sitting with her back against the mast while Sokka was trying to memorize a star chart. “How are you holding up?” he asked.

Katara shifted a little. “Oh I’m okay. I hope Mom and Dad are alright.”

Sokka shrugged. “I’m sure they’re fine. They’re probably a lot safer than we are.” He looked up at her. “And the whole ‘being the Avatar’ thing?”

She closed her eyes. “Honestly I don’t know what to think. We’ve been so busy sailing this boat that I haven’t given much thought to what’ll happen when we reach Kyoshi.”

Sokka supposed that made sense. Katara was usually one to bend herself around problems rather than face them. He’d have to be the driving force in this little group, he supposed. “Wasn’t Kyoshi Island named after a previous Avatar? Maybe there’s something there that you can connect with.”

Katara frowned. “You sure that’s how it works?”

“I don’t know. I’m just taking a wild stab. You’d know more about it than me. Have you ever tried to contact your past lives?”

Katara seemed to ponder this for a moment. “I’m not sure. There is this one thing…”

“I see land!” Pakku shouted. “We’ve made it to Kyoshi.”

Sokka stood up. “About time! I’m surprised we haven’t run into that prince from Inuk out here.”

Pakku chuckled. “Oh he’d been following us on his ship, but we lost him once we got around the Jingyu Islands.”

Sokka stretched his legs. “You’d think a steam ship would be a bit faster.”

The three of them began to gather what supplies they had left. “Prince Zuko’s crew is smart enough not challenge two master waterbenders on the open ocean.”

He supposed that made sense, though he couldn’t help but think that Pakku was insulting him. Nevertheless, he brushed it off. He’d be gone soon anyway. “And what are the chances he’d look for us on Kyoshi?”

“It’d be the first place someone would look after searching the Southern Air Reservation. I’d say we have about a week before we have to worry about seeing him.”

Where was Pakku getting his information? Blithe arrogance like that would get them all killed. Sokka resolved to be on the lookout for Prince Zuko at all times, lest he come looking for them on Kyoshi first. He hoped Pakku’s contact would get here soon. How fast could a Sky Bison fly anyway? He’d never seen one in person before.

They made landfall an hour after spotting the shore. Pakku guided them clear of the south shore and around the tip, something about a giant eel. Where they pulled ashore, there was a sizable harbor and bustling port village. They tied the boat to the first pier and climbed off. Without the constant sway of the waves, Sokka felt a little woozy. He figured after a day or so he’d get his land legs back. Hopefully the sky bison wouldn’t be quite so turbulent.

Where the dock met the village there stood a woman, seemingly middle aged judging by the slight lining of her face, but with hair as shiny and auburn as Sokka had ever seen. She was garbed in a long blue dress, not quite as blue as he was wearing, but definitely not Earth Kingdoms green either. Her face was scowling. “Master Pakku,” she said with an obvious note of scorn. “I should’ve known it would be you who brought the new Avatar to my island.”

Sokka looked over at Pakku, at least a dozen questions forming in his head. “Elder Rumiko,” Pakku said with a kind of false cheer. “You’re looking as radiant as ever.”

She snorted. “And you, son. Are you supposed to be Kyoshi’s successor?”

Sokka realized she was talking to him. “What? No, no. That’s my sister. Katara, where’d you go?”

Katara quickly walked across the dock with the bulk of their supplies held precariously in both arms. “You guys left all your junk on the boat! I thought we were supposed to be unpacking.”

Rumiko’s eyes widened for a second then she let out a gut-bursting, most unladylike laugh. “Oh, this is just perfect!” She exclaimed between breaths. “The Avatar _would_ be a woman! I bet _you_ were thrilled to find her Pakku.” She let out another bout of laughter. Pakku was getting visibly irritated.

“Yes, it’s all very funny Rumiko, but if you don’t mind time is of the essence. Prince Zuko is in pursuit and should be here within a week’s time.”

There was a loud crashing noise behind them as all their supplies plopped down onto the dock. “You two are so mean!” Katara said. _Tui La she’s right_ , Sokka thought, rushing to her side.

After their less-than-ideal introduction, Rumiko led them into the larger village up the hill, Sokka now sharing the supplies like a good brother. Pakku, of course, wasn’t carrying anything but was deep into a rather angry-sounding conversation with the woman. Sokka leaned toward his sister. “ _So what do you think their deal is?_ ” he asked Katara in a whisper.

She shrugged. “ _I don’t know, but I like her. She doesn’t put up with Pakku’s sexist whaleshit._ ”

Sokka snickered, “ _If only Mom could hear you now._ ” She scowled as she blushed and picked up speed slightly.

They settled down in what seemed to be a large dojo. Their rooms were upstairs above the training space. Pakku had his own room while the siblings had to share. For now, though, they could only drop off their things, since Rumiko insisted on bringing them to the town hall for a feast.

As they went back downstairs, Sokka looked around the training space again, wondering whom it was for. “So what’s all this?” Katara asked Rumiko.

She smiled. “This is where the Kyoshi Warriors train.” The siblings frowned in confusion.

“What are the-”

“The Kyoshi Warriors,” Rumiko began, “Are a sacred order founded by Avatar Kyoshi herself. They are an elite corps of fighters made up entirely of women who have taken an oath to defend the innocent and uphold Kyoshi’s legacy.” Katara was absolutely beaming while Sokka just rolled his eyes. _Well that explains why she and Pakku don’t get along,_ he thought. Still though, what could a group of girls do against the Fire Nation anyway?

“So, like, are they highly skilled earthbenders or something?” he asked.

“Oh, spirits no! We hardly get any earthbenders here; a few waterbenders occasionally. No, the warriors are all nonbenders. They fight with war fans and katanas.” So in addition to being girls, they were also nonbenders. Sokka wondered why the Fire Nation hadn’t conquered this island yet. _Must be too out of the way._

“I’d very much like to meet them.” Katara said through a wide grin.

Rumiko smiled again. “My daughter, Suki, is the head of the youngest squad. You’ll meet her and some of her fellow warriors at the feast.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ship was uncomfortably cramped. Mai spent the majority of her time either in her quarters or on deck bent over the railing. She’d forgotten how much she hated sea travel. Still, it gave her time to think. What exactly was the game Ozai was playing? She asked Zuko, but he had no political savvy, especially when it came to the Reds and Golds.

Due to his thinly veiled position as the less-favored child, Zuko was always the focal point of the struggle between the royal brothers. His temperament and general idealism aligned him more with Iroh and the Golds, but his status as the first-born son of Ozai kept him firmly aligned with the Reds for the time being. There was always the rumor that Zuko was a bastard born of Iroh or worse, a peasant, but few people ever gave those rumors much credence, especially after they saw him in person. He was the spitting image of Ozai- with Ursa’s kindness.

Father, of course, welcomed the potential betrothal between the two of them. Being tied so closely with peacetime industries, he had always wanted to sway Zuko to the Golds. Mai supposed she could agree with that, but really she just wanted him to be safe from the backstabbing of Caldera.

This line of thinking led back to the central question: what was Ozai trying to play with this Avatar hunting quest? Was he trying to secure a victory for the Reds? Was he trying to keep Zuko on his side? Or was this quest meant to fail, giving him ample excuse to cast him out and eliminate a threat to his chosen heir, Azula? Perhaps it was a little of all of these. Ozai may be a brute, but Mai knew he could be clever when the situation arose, or at least he surrounded himself with those who could think through these situations.

Whatever the true motivations behind Zuko’s quest, capturing the Avatar was his best path forward, so Mai would do everything she could to make it happen. It did not help that they made a significant detour in the Southern Air Reservation.

The Reservation was large but lightly staffed. With so many soldiers off on the front lines near Ba Sing Se, the place ended up being garrisoned by the lowliest of the draftees. Mai had to admit the Avatar could have easily snuck herself in if she wanted to. But she knew the cycle; for a waterbender air came last. No, the Avatar was headed north to one of the southern islands, she was sure of it. “It’s on the way so we need to make sure.” Zuko had said. That may have been true, but they could spend precious weeks questioning the garrison and airbenders.

After a day and a half questioning staff, the two of them plus a few imperial firebenders ventured into the Reservation itself. Airbenders went about their business, but Mai could see the cold eyes staring at them with contempt. They flew around, picked fruits, and tended their giant hairy beasts, hardly deigning to answer Zuko’s questionings. What struck her most, however, was the sheer poverty. She’d seen the illustrations of their temples, grand and elegant. These airbenders shambled in mud and slept in huts, the last embers of a dying culture. Despite herself, she pitied them.

For their decrepit conditions, the airbenders were annoyingly sly. She almost found it funny how deliberately evasive they were being. After nearly a day of this, Zuko approached a rather large man with a master’s tattoos wrapping around his bald head. He was sitting in the courtyard deep in meditation.

“Airbender, I demand to know if the Avatar is here!” Zuko said with frustration cracking apart his previously formal façade.

The monk opened one eye. “Ah, the ashmaker prince,” he said in accented Nizzongo, “The Avatar is probably halfway to Kyoshi by now. Now leave. You are not wanted in our sovereign lands.” Mai could see Zuko’s eye twitching at this, but before he could embarrass himself, they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

“Mai? What are you doing here?” It was Ty Lee.

“Ty Lee?” Zuko asked, turning around.

“What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Mai asked.

She giggled, spinning onto her hands for a second before standing up again. She was wearing the typical Air Nation robes that most of the people around them were wearing. “Well, umm, you remember how I said I was running away to join the circus?”

_Oh Agni, she didn’t…_

“Well I was gonna do that, but then I thought, hey, why not get in touch with my roots?”

Mai raised an eyebrow at that. It was a loosely-kept secret that Ty Lee’s family had Air Nation ancestry on the mother’s side. Luckily that was discovered after the official policy change. But how could Ty Lee do something as stupid as come to an Air Reservation?

“So you turned heretic?” Zuko asked flatly.

Ty Lee pouted. “Well _I_ prefer to think of myself as a cultural ambassador! Besides the people here are nice. Not like the stuffy nobles back home. And look!” She extended her hand, where a little tornado formed and dissipated. “They’ve taught me some cool tricks!” While Ty Lee was known to have Air Nation ancestry, only her sisters, parents, Zuko, Azula, and herself knew about her…condition. If word of this got out, Mai thought, it would be quite a scandal. Ty Lee could even be banished for heresy, or worse.

“Don’t tell me you’ve let your secret get out.” Mai grumbled, rubbing her temples.

Ty Lee giggled. “Don’t be silly, Mai. I’ve only told the monks and nuns. I’m not stupid!”

Zuko looked like he was about to say something, but shut his mouth before he could make the situation even more awkward.

“Besides, the guards think she’s me,” a voice said from behind the two of them. Mai turned to see…another Ty Lee. No, she was taller, fuller, and had a small freckle on the left side of her chin. This was Chun Zhi, the only firebender of the seven sisters.

“And what are _you_ doing here?” Zuko asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was clearly taking a strain on his nerves.

“Well someone has to keep my sister in line. I followed her to the circus. Moeru Island isn’t exactly the most interesting.”

Mai could see Zuko’s eye twitching. “Well as wonderful as this little reunion has been, we must be off to Kyoshi Island. Mai, now.” Zuko grabbed her arm in an attempt to walk away from all of this.

“Wait! Take us with you!” Chun Zhi said. Zuko groaned. Mai was laughing hysterically on the inside; her face betrayed nothing.

“Aw, sis, do we have to?” Ty Lee looked at her sister with big gray puppy-doe eyes.

Zuko looked about ready to burn the whole Reservation down. “We’re not babysitting the two of you! We’re hunting the Avatar!”

“HEY!!!” Shouted a voice from the center of the courtyard. “SOME of us are trying to meditate here. Do you think you could take your ASHMAKER squabbles somewhere ELSE?!!”

Chun Zhi rolled her eyes. “Sogo, don’t you have a bison to attend to?”

The monk was red faced for a minute before standing up and walking away, grumbling something under his breath.

“Hey Zhi, why don’t we show them the thing we’ve been working on?” said Ty Lee.

“What part of ‘urgent mission to hunt the Avatar’ are you two not understanding?” Zuko grumbled.

“Oh come on Zuko. It’ll take a few minutes then I promise the two of us will let you go.”

“No, we’re coming with them, Ty Lee. Mom and Dad would freak if they knew we were here!” She turned to Zuko and Mai. “One demonstration and we’ll all go.”

Zuko was pinching the bridge of his nose. “We don’t have time for-fine. Let’s get this over with.” Mai patted him on the shoulder. Despite herself, she was curious about what the sisters were going to do.

The two sisters smiled and started circling each other, right arms out. Slowly they each began to twirl and jump, Ty Lee with acrobatic grace assisted by some well-timed airbending blasts and Chun Zhi accompanied by a swirling vortex of orange flame. They danced like this for a minute, their bodies in perfect sync. Then the two of them shot their elements in a large arc across the courtyard. Chun Zhi’s flames were carried and made hotter by the wind Ty Lee conjured. Fire and air working together to achieve a greater result. It was heretical, treasonous even. And it was beautiful. After a few more minutes of flame and wind dancing together, the two sisters bowed to the prince and Mai, panting deeply and sweat beading down both their heads. For once Mai didn’t have any witty retort.

The four of them left the Reservation in a rush, trying to avoid the staff, who still thought Chun Zhi was one person. But they didn’t have much trouble. On the docks, Mai turned to get one last look at the place. The shanty little village stood at the base of the enormous mountain where the air temple stood, where some airbenders still lived, trying to cling to a dying way of being. The perimeter of the Reservation was lined with mortar cannons for the sky bison and she knew the temple had even nastier weapons in case anyone tried to escape. Despite herself, Mai felt a twinge of…something, guilt perhaps.

The ship was a lot livelier with the two sisters onboard. Ty Lee, despite her initial objections, brought a bout of levity to the crew. Mai, meanwhile, had time to catch up with Chun Zhi. Apparently, she had been sent to retrieve her sister, but halfway to the Reservation decided she wanted to run away too. Mai supposed it must be tough with seven of them, though she wouldn’t know. Leaning over the railing for the fifth time that day, she sighed. This Avatar hunt wasn’t turning out like she thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s three things I should probably address.
> 
> Firstly, Fire Nation politics is very different from the show, not just in who’s Firelord, but in how the government is structured. I’ll get into more detail later, but the Firelord is not an absolute monarch. There is a parliament that writes most of the law, the Grand Diet. What you need to know for now is that there are two main political parties in the Fire Nation (the colonies are a whole other thing, something I’ll be exploring later). The Reds are the party that is primarily loyal to Ozai and wishes to see him ascend to the throne. Strengthening their argument is the fact that Lu-Ten is a known nonbender, illustrating the “weakness” of Iroh’s line. However, the party itself pre-dates Iroh’s own ascension and sees the struggle for the throne as an auxiliary to its own interests. The Reds are the main warmongering party, espousing martial tradition, honor, and military aggression to achieve its ends. The party is very popular among the military elite, many nobles, and has a rather large contingent among less educated peasants, weapons manufacturers, shopkeepers, and industrial capitalists. The Golds, by contrast, are the party loyal to Iroh and are currently the main party in power. It is a more ideologically diverse party, but don’t be mistaken for thinking they wish for the war to end. Some do, but they are more interested in focusing the war on the kingdom of Ba Sing Se and conquering the rest of the world through more “peaceful” means, mostly meaning cultural hegemony and economic domination. The party is most popular among the bureaucrats, many of the nobles, nonbenders, ethnic minorities, a large swathe of the working class in general, and a sizeable portion of the bourgeoisie that are more focused on peacetime industries. The Reds and Golds are the main political parties and the only legal ones, but there are a slew of other parties, especially out in the colonies. There are whispers coming from the colonies, banned books being circulated and discontent and rebellion spreading among the colonized and the poor. But that is a topic for later.
> 
> Second, the airbenders. Yes, the genocide did not kill them all. I’ve always felt that a 100 percent genocide is simply too clean for discussing the real messy and tragic politics of genocide. A lot of the true horrors of genocide and its legacy come from the survivors. In the context of the story, most surviving airbenders hid among the Earth Kingdoms as refugees, a sizeable population of them still residing in large cities such as Ba Sing Se’s capital. Iroh is “merciful” in that he let a lot of surviving airbenders settle in their ancestral lands, but as you can see, that “mercy” does not extend very far. All in all, the Southern Air Temple is actually the least messed up “Air Reservation.” The real horrors happen at the Western and Northern temples.
> 
> Which brings me to my last point: Ty Lee. One of my favorite fan theories has always been that she had secret airbender ancestry. I just took that concept and rolled with it and we’ll see where it ends up for her and her sisters.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feast consisted largely of smoked elephant koi, giant crab lobster, and other assorted seafood. All told, the fare wasn’t that much different than Water Tribe cuisine. Katara knew that the food was very different elsewhere in the world, but for the time being, she savored the familiar tastes.

Katara sat at the head of a long table in the banquet hall, the guest of honor. She tried to keep this in mind as she ate. Whatever else the Avatar was supposed to be, she had to make an impression of politeness. Sokka sat just to her right, apparently with no regard for his station. It was difficult to watch him stuff his face with the meat and pastries, but she supposed after a few weeks on nothing but rations she could forgive her brother. In between mouthfuls, Sokka seemed to be trying to hit it off with the girl on his right, Suki. She looked very much like a younger version of Rumiko, with the same auburn hair and almost violet eyes, though her hair was considerably shorter than her mother’s. She was also giggling at Sokka’s lousy jokes, which either boded well for his chances or boded horribly for her sense of humor, depending on how she looked at it.

“Yeah, in our Tribe the girls don’t tend to be warriors, especially the nonbenders.” Sokka said after swallowing a rice ball whole. “You think you could show me some of your moves, say tomorrow morning?”

“ _Smooth_ ,” Katara whispered in his ear, a devious smirk on her face. But he merely gave a small grunt and went back to talking.

To Katara’s left, Master Pakku was eating with a kind of quiet dignity that left little room for conversation. The table spread further with various elders and citizens of the village, including Rumiko herself as well as the mayor, Oyaji. All were engaged in their own little conversations. Sighing, she grabbed some squidopus with her chopsticks.

“May I have your attention everyone?” Announced Oyaji, standing up. “We celebrate today the coming of the new Avatar.” All heads turned toward Katara, chopsticks still in her mouth. She took them out, swallowed, and gave her best attempt at a smile. “The world has been in a dark place for the last eighty years. The Fire Nation inches across the Earth Kingdoms every day and the weaker lands bend the knee before the Firelord. But with the fall of Aang and the arrival of the new Avatar, perhaps we can finally set right what was once wrong and bring this war to a close.” A quick cheer erupted across the table before all eyes turned toward the Avatar.

Katara wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say something. Everyone had their heads turned toward her still. She cleared her throat. “Umm, thank you. Everyone. I, uhh just found out I was the Avatar less than a month ago. I will stop the Fire Nation and, uhh, restore balance.” Her face strained as she forced a smile. “I promise to be a good Avatar and, uhh, yeah.” She quickly sat back down. There was polite applause around the table, but she could still feel her cheeks burning red. Thankfully, the feast was almost over and she was back in her room before she could do anything else embarrassing.

The futon was fairly comfortable, though not as warm as her sleeping bag. She lay down, staring up at the ceiling before Sokka walked in. “Hey,” he said before sitting on his own futon.

“So that girl, you actually going to-”

“Katara, that’s not important. But yes.” Katara couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Listen, I know this is a big change, for both of us really. But the world needs you. Aang fought for decades, but killing Azulon didn’t end the war. We’re going to need a strategy and from the feast, I don’t think you or anyone there had any idea how to go about it.”

Sokka was right. She knew that. What could she do to end the war? Avatar or no, she was just one person.

“And it won’t just be you,” Sokka continued. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

That did it. The dam that she kept her feelings behind for the last month finally broke and she found herself crying into her brother’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to do this! I just wanted to live my life, teach the next generation of waterbenders. I don’t know how to end the war. I don’t even know if I can kill anyone! And now that prince and who knows who else will be coming after me!” She looked at her brother. “Coming after you! Gods, how will I protect you?”

Sokka gave a small shrug but wrapped his arms around her. “ _I’ll_ protect _you_. Avatar or not, you’re my baby sister.” She couldn’t help herself, but even through her tears, she couldn’t stop laughing. It wasn’t a joke or even that funny, but Sokka always knew how to put any situation into perspective.

“We’ll protect each other,” she said after the last couple of hiccups and gasps. “Gods, we’re hopeless,” though she didn’t feel hopeless in that moment. It was nice having her brother by her side to see them through this. She yawned. The day had indeed been draining. Sokka took the cue and wished her good night. She was asleep almost the second her head hit the ground.

She found herself on a mountaintop surrounded by mists. A familiar setting, and sure enough there was a pai sho board in front of her. She took her seat and the familiar face of the monk appeared on the other side of the board. “Hello Katara,” the man said, this time appearing middle aged and with his scars.

“Avatar Aang,” Katara said, the fog that had clouded her mind during her previous dreams having finally dissipated. “It was you the whole time then…”

Aang smiled sadly. “Yes, it was.”

“But why? Why me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Aang just sat and sighed for a moment. “I wanted you to have a normal childhood. Mine was cut short by the comet that began the war. As for why I’ve been visiting you… well I wanted to get to know you, teach you pai sho and help you for when you were ready.”

Katara felt her mind racing. “But, I’m only fourteen. I’m not ready. I only know waterbending and… Tui La I don’t know how to end this war.”

He raised his hand, ending her monologue. “I know Katara. I know and I can only blame myself. You’ve inherited the mistakes of all Avatars who came before, mine especially.” Katara noticed he was looking down at his fist and not at her. “I want to help you make it right, help you on your journey as your guide.”

“But how? The war is over 80 years old. I…” She paused. A million scenarios raced through her head of how the next few years could go, none of them pleasantly. Hesitantly, she looked back at Aang, whose expression seemed oddly wistful.

“I can’t tell you how to forge your path, but I can offer you a single piece of wisdom to begin. Eighty years ago, Firelord Sozin began the war by wiping out the Air Temples using the power of Keung Kun’s Comet. He renamed the comet after himself, counting on its celestial path to return in a hundred years’ time. I do not know what his great-grandson plans to do with it, but know this. It will give all firebenders incredible power. With it, they can do almost anything.”

Katara took this in. “So I must master the elements and stop the war in twenty years’ time.”

“In short, yes.”

She gave a short chuckle. “Well, at least I have time to come up with a plan. So, apparently I need to master earth first. Any pointers?”

Aang gave an uncomfortable look. “That is…not my strong suit. Earth always gave me trouble you see.” A nervous laugh escaped him.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t be so…” suddenly a light shined on her face. It was the morning rays peaking through the shutters. “Bad.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Overall, Kyoshi wasn’t a bad place. It was a little warmer than he was used to, but then again, Sokka did spend his childhood at the coldest place in the world. Stretching before the rising sun, he thought about what he’d been through the last few weeks while his joints popped and clicked. It all happened so fast and Katara, while taking it well, was hurting. Even outside of her little breakdown last night, he could tell that this whole Avatar thing frightened her on a fundamental level. Hells, it frightened _him_. There was now a target on both of them. Half the world expected great things from her and the other half wanted her dead or out of the way. All he could do was provide a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand. Walking toward the dojo where the Warriors practiced, he realized just how small he felt, a mere mortal from the South playing on a table with gods and kings. And one of the gods was his little sister. Tui La, he didn’t think he would ever get used to that.

The dojo was slightly smaller than the one they were staying in, mainly used for practice and as a barracks for the Warriors in training. Inside, Suki was practicing with a group of young trainees no older than 13. From their conversation at the feast, Sokka knew she was the youngest fully-fledged Warrior and handled a lot of the training for new recruits. She was fully garbed in the Kyoshi Warrior outfit, with a green kimono beneath boiled leather armor and white kabuki face paint. He had to admit it looked good on her. “Hey, Suki,” he said sheepishly.

Suki paused mid-form. “Sokka?” She turned to her students. “Take five everyone.” Turning back to him, she quirked her eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were actually serious last night.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be serious? I wanted to get to know you better.” He smiled. “What better way than to practice fighting?” Though he could think of a few better ways, but they were best left unsaid for the time being.

Suki let out a snort of a laugh. “Well water boy, maybe I _could_ show you a few moves. Come on in.” As he entered, Sokka could hear some excited whispers among the students. No doubt they suspected what he was doing, but moreover they seemed to be excited to see Suki spar with an outsider.

“So we’re just going to spar? I don’t know about hitting a girl.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “You never sparred with your sister?”

He had to admit she had a point. “That’s different. She’s a bender. Apparently she’s _every_ bender. That compensates for her natural girly weakness.”

“Girly weakness, huh?” There was an edge to Suki’s voice. He probably could have phrased that better.

“Hey, that’s just the natural order of things. Girls are naturally weaker than-“ He couldn’t finish that thought because the next thing he knew he was on his back with his arm held at an awkward angle and Suki crouching on top of him. On any other day, he’d consider himself a lucky man. But not today. “Hey no fair. I wasn’t ready.” Suki pulled him back to his feet.

“Alright then Mr. Muscles. Let’s see what you got.”

Sokka nodded then reached forward for a quick grab at Suki’s arm. She flowed with the punch and his momentum carried him into a trap as she spun around him, arm bent behind him. “Oh I get it now,” he said, his arm throbbing. “You guys fight like waterbenders.

“Excuse me?”

Sokka smiled, as Suki finally let go of his arm. “Yeah, waterbenders. Trust me, I’ve sparred enough with my sister to know those kinds of moves when they’re used on me. You might not be using water, but you’re redirecting my own momentum to use against me.”

Suki seemed slightly taken aback. “Well,” she coughed. “That’s certainly one way to put it.”

“Alright, let’s go another round,” Sokka said, “But this time you throw the first punch.”

Suki shrugged. “Alright, your loss.” She went for his legs in a sort of low tackle. Sokka shifted his feet and spun around her, managing to get her into a sort of half headlock. She spun herself out of it and tried her arm-grabbing trick again, but Sokka had caught onto her methods and knocked her right leg away, causing her to lose balance. After a few more seconds of moves and countermoves, they both found themselves on the floor, but this time Sokka was on top. Though to be fair, Suki managed to get his head in her grip.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, neither one quite sure what to do. Then suddenly, Suki burst out laughing. Sokka couldn’t help but laugh too and before they knew it, they were helping each other stand while raucous laughter emanated from the both of them. In a moment of lucidity, Sokka could see the other trainees staring at them dumbfounded.

Suki made a coughing sound to stifle her laughter before turning to the girls. “Well Sokka, you certainly have good instincts, but I must get back to my training session. You’re free to watch if you want but must remain silent and respectful.”

“Of course,” Sokka said between giggles.

The rest of the session was awkward, with all of the girls fixated on him even through all the poses. Sokka could see some of them were angry, others amused, others…jealous maybe? Whatever the case, he made himself scarce after a half hour, hanging around just close enough to catch Suki after the session was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katara wandered around the town market, looking at all the pretty knick-knacks and doo-dads that were on display. Nothing seemed particularly interesting, though she did buy some food for a quick lunch. It seemed wherever she walked she had a shadow of young boys and girls following her. They kept their distance, but didn’t hide themselves really well. Over the course of the morning she heard lots of whispered, “It’s the Avatar,” and “she’s so pretty,” and “how does she get her hair like that?” She had to admit, at least to herself, she was flattered by the attention. Yet it reminded her that her very presence put the island in danger. If that prince caught up with them… she didn’t even want to think about it.

Over the shoulder of some cabbage merchant, she spotted Pakku. He held a blue stone in his hands and was eyeing it intensely. She and her little train of children walked up to him. “Master Pakku,” she said. “I didn’t expect to see you in the market.”

Pakku looked up from the stone. “Yes, well, I needed to get a few things sorted before I left.”

Katara looked at him in disbelief. “You’re leaving?”

Pakku sighed. “Yes, I’m afraid this journey is a bit too…exciting for someone as old as me. I’m going back to to Inuk City.”

“But aren’t you from the North?”

Pakku chuckled. “Child, do you think the _only_ reason I came to Inuk was to see you? It’s on the other side of the world, after all. No, I came to make amends with Kanna.”

“Gran Gran? What happened with you and her?”

Pakku’s face seemed to be far away for a second. “That necklace you wear, do you know what it is?”

Katara’s hand reflexively went to her throat. “It’s my mother’s. She gave it to me before we left.”

“It’s a betrothal necklace,” Pakku said, “ _My_ betrothal necklace. I carved it for Kanna almost sixty years ago.”

Suddenly all the pieces fit together. “Wait, Gran Gran left the North because she didn’t want to marry you? She never told us why.” No wonder they were talking during the feast. “Wait, so if she said no then why come all the way back?”

Pakku held up the stone. “She said no all those decades ago. But after all this time, she and I want to spend our remaining years together. On the condition I carve her a new necklace.” He added with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pakku left for Inuk after only three days. They were worried he’d run into the prince, but Pakku waved off their concerns, saying he’d be taking a different route. Sokka had to admit he was sad to see the old man go, but if what his sister told him was true, he’d be seeing his new Gramp Gramp again soon enough.

A few more days passed quietly on the island, Katara’s little horde of kids growing larger. He and Suki practiced in the dojo every day. She was better than him, he could admit that much, but he was learning. She was no good with a boomerang and he was no good with a sword or those fancy fans the Warriors had. To learn her weapons, she had him dress as one of them, makeup and all. “You look great!” said Mori, the second oldest of the recruits. All he could do was groan in response. The dress was heavy and cumbersome. The makeup was irritating, but no more so than the war paint he had back home.

One evening, after nearly a week, the two of them were walking down to the beach after a long day of practice. Elephant koi were jumping up out of the water in the distance as the sunset reflected on the tranquil waves. The two of them sat in the sand, looking into the horizon. Hopefully no ships would appear.

“I’m coming with you guys.” Suki said, breaking the silence.

Sokka turned toward her and opened his mouth to reply.

“It’s already been decided. Mother gave her approval.”

Sokka nodded to himself, taking in the information. “Does she know about…”

“She knows we’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

He had to chuckle at that. They could always use another warrior. And considering they were going to Katara’s earthbending teacher, the team could definitely use another nonbender. “Might I ask why?” he asked with a smirk.

Suki giggled. “Believe it or not, you’re not the primary reason. We’re going to Gaoling and I know who the earthbending teacher is. Mother wants me to keep tabs on the Avatar and I know a lot of the people in her network.”

“What, so you’re a spy?” For that, he received a light punch on the shoulder.

“You trying to get on my bad side?” Suki’s tone was angry, but was still smiling.

“That’s news to me. I didn’t know you had a bad side.”

Suki burst out into a series of giggles, her face coming dangerously close to Sokka’s. Cautiously, he inched his lips toward hers. To his slight surprise, he found hers inching towards him. They met, a cautious kiss, each unsure how far they should take this. Slowly, Sokka’s tongue found its way into Suki’s mouth.

“There you two-oh, gross. Sokka!”

“Katara!” Sokka said, pulling away quickly, cheeks flushing red. “This…this is exactly what it looks like.” He tried to ignore Suki’s bout of laughter at the situation.

“Never mind that. The airbender’s here. You two need to come meet him.”

The central courtyard was abuzz with activity. Next to the statue of Kyoshi lay a massive flying bison. Sokka had never seen one in person before, only paintings and that one grainy photograph Gran Gran had shown him. They didn’t do it justice. It was so big and so fluffy, as if a cloud had materialized on the ground.

In front of the bison was a bald teenager, a slightly arrogant smile on his face as he bedazzled the crowd with some airbending marble trick. Katara looked at the scene with trepidation. Suki seemed enraptured, a big smile on her face. Sokka could only roll his eyes. What was so great about a show-offy flying boy anyway?

The airbender locked eyes with Katara and immediately stopped spinning the marbles. “Well Avatar, we meet at last,” he said, bowing dramatically.

She waved sheepishly. “Uh, hi my name’s Katara and-”

“And I finally get to meet my great-grandpappy!” He frowned. “Sort of.”

Sokka and Katara exchanged uneasy looks. The airbender merely chuckled for a second before continuing. “Anyway, my name’s Rohan and I will be your humble guide.” He jumped ten feet in the air and landed in the bison’s saddle. “And this is Hava. She will be your unhumble guide.”

Hava made a low rumbling noise.

“Which one was the humble one?” Sokka whispered in Katara’s ear. All the children continued to cheer as Rohan jumped back onto the ground with a twirl. One man even fainted.

“Suki, is that you? It’s been so long!” Rohan beamed at her.

“It’s only been two months, Rohan.” Suki rolled her eyes.

“And I see you’ve found this handsome specimen.” His eyes glazed over Sokka in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Packed and ready to go, the four of them took off on the big fluffy creature. The two siblings shouted in exhilaration, having never been in the air before. This was old hat to Suki, though. She’d flown with her mother to the Gaoling and Nanduan kingdoms many times. Usually it was with Master Ikki, though.

Suki couldn’t believe her mom trusted her with accompanying the Avatar. Unfortunately, that meant she would have to put up with Rohan for the foreseeable future. Looking over at Sokka sitting next to her, she figured it would be a price worth paying. Though she was sure Sokka would be just as irritated.

As the clouds rolled forth beneath them and the island shrank from view, Suki thought back to the first time she had met Rohan. It was only a few years ago, but he was just as eager to get under her skirt back then as he was now. It started with flowers, but by the time they had both turned 15, he was suggesting some very lewd things with herself and some earthbender boy from Han Lo. She knew the rumors about air nomads, but Rohan was something else.

“Hey Suki,” Rohan said in a sing-song voice from the front of the bison.

She grumbled as she was pulled out of her memories.

“You remember that thing I asked you about?”

“Absolutely not,” she said in her drilling voice.

“Aww come on,” he whined as he turned to face them. “You like him. What’s the problem?” Honestly, for a wise monk, he could be such a pain.

“What’s he talking about?” Sokka asked.

She pecked him on the cheek. “Nothing good.”

“Public displays of affection are not to be performed on Hava!” Rohan called out before turning back around. The nerve of him!

No, she mustn’t allow herself to be provoked by his antics. Air nomads are notorious jokesters. She just had to let them slide off her like rain.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Katara asked.

“We’re going to Gaoling. Weren’t you listening?” Sokka said.

“Well excuse me for focusing on packing. You were content to just hop on the saddle without your bedroll.”

This argument seemed to be escalating quickly, so Suki figured she should put a stop to it. “Katara, lay off it. It’s going to be a long trip and we really should be discussing our plan.”

“Easy Suki. This is just sibling stuff.” Sokka leaned back in the saddle.

“Siblings shouldn’t fight,” she grumbled. “All they have is each other.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The palace halls stretched on and on, flames burning low in their sconces as the First Vizier strode towards the throne room. The Firelord was busy, but this was urgent. He was sure his old friend would understand.

“And so the Fire Nation could gain a great deal from our iron mines. Our family’s mining ventures have made us rich and they could only serve to benefit yours.” It sounded like a productive meeting in there. He opened the doors and tried his best to remain quiet. A weasel snake-looking man was chatting just a little too close to the Firelord. He was clearly some noble from the southern Earth Kingdoms if his accent was anything to go by.

“Yes, I’m sure it is Mr. Bei Fong. I’m sure our partnership will be most beneficial.” He saw the Vizier standing in the entryway. “I’ll be sure to have Vizier Piandao here sign an official pact of Friendship and Cooperation. Please wait in the antechamber.”

“Of course your grace. Anything for the mutual benefit of our nations.” With that, Mr. Bei Fong let himself out, leaving the Firelord pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Piandao, old friend. I take it you have news?”

“Of course your grace. But first, why don’t we get some tea?”

The Firelord’s eyes seemed to shine a little. “Yes, let’s.”

The jasmine tea slid down Piandao’s throat easily enough. The Firelord seemed to be taking his time to enjoy it, letting the stress of his duties leech away. “Earth nobles. I swear they all come with noses browner than the earth they bend.” He let out a half-hearted chuckle. “They never let me brew my own tea anymore.” He took a sip. “The servants try, Agni bless, but they just can’t get it quite right.” He sighed.

“Your grace, I have news regarding the Avatar.”

“Eh, as long as he’s not causing any trouble, I’m sure it’s fine.” the Firelord said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

“A telegram from Michiko Ijiwara. Would you like me to read it?”

The Firelord chuckled. “There is no future where you don’t read it to me, Piandao. I must admit I’m curious about what the mistress has to say. She’s been a great asset to the Golds.”

Piandao cleared his throat, opening up the paper.

“Avatar discovered. Young woman from Inuk. Zuko assigned by Ozai to capture. Daughter accompanying. Please advise.”

He stroked his beard, taking this in. “It seems my brother is trying to stir some discontentment in the court. What do you think, Piandao?”

“The Golds in the Grand Diet will follow your lead, your grace. It’s the Reds who this is meant for. They could use it as a symbol of the Firelord’s impotence.”

“If my nephew actually manages to capture her,” he interjected.

“You can’t have the army or navy help her. Most of the soldiers have Red sympathies.”

“Indeed, but at the same time, the military could impede my nephew in other ways.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Iroh smiled “The Front’s been pretty still lately, hasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> One important detail I should probably iterate on: I’ve changed the timelines a bit. It has only been 80 years since the start of the war, leaving 20 years before the Comet comes again. Though we’ve seen that there are decades where nothing happens and weeks where decades happen, for this story I want to show the larger geopolitical shifts of the world and that requires more than the few months from the original show.  
> So we got a few threads started in this chapter. Sokka and Suki are now an official couple. I always thought they had pretty good chemistry, not interesting but good. Pakku is off to tie the knot with his old flame (err, droplet?). Team Avatar is now more or less officially assembled with only one more recruit to go for the time being. Who could that be, I wonder? Could it be someone we know from Gaoling?  
> This chapter also introduces Aang’s great-grandson Rohan. Before the war and even now, Air Nomads were said to fall into one of two camps: ultra-celebate fun killers and “anything that moves.” Rohan here leans heavily into that second category. Though I will say, his childhood crush on Suki is genuine and not just lust (though that hasn’t stopped him from screwing a lot of boys and girls in the Earth Kingdoms). Rohan’s been able to survive in this world by aligning himself with the White Lotus and staying within friendly Earth Kingdoms and away from the Fire Nation and her allies. We’ll learn more about him and his philosophy on life as the story unfolds.  
> Lastly, Iroh. We finally got a good scene with him and while he hasn’t been traumatized by his son’s death in this timeline, he is still the goofy tea-loving guy we all know more or less. Piandao is his Grand Vizier. He leads the Golds in the Grand Diet. Think of him as a Prime Minister. The Grand Diet is a body that precedes the war, but Iroh has vested a lot of power into it, understanding that a single ruler cannot effectively govern an economy as large and complex as the Fire Nation’s. He relies on Piandao to do a lot of the heavy lifting and politicking while he works grand strategy. All in all, it’s been a fairly effective way of doing things, but it relies on the Golds remaining in power. If enough voters vote in a Red parliament, then Iroh will have to switch tactics. But for now, he’s trying to guide the Fire Nation towards more peaceful imperialism, though he will still keep the war with Ba Sing Se and her vassal states ramped up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Nestled in a quiet river valley stood the small city of Gaoling, the center of the Republic of Gaoling. Katara peered over the edge of Hava, trying to ignore the sense of vertigo as she took in the idyllic valley with its people and buildings clustered around the central river. So this was where her earthbending master lived. Inside she hoped they would stay here for a while. It seemed nice.

The bison began her descent and the little buildings got bigger. Near the edge of town was a little garden-looking area with a house in the middle. No, this was an entire estate.

“We’re at the Bei Fong estate everyone!” said Rohan from the front. “Hold on, I’m bringing us in for a landing just outside the gate.”

“Couldn’t we land _inside_ the gate? The grounds look big enough.” Sokka said from next to her.

“You have 50,000 yuan to replace the hedges?” Sokka shut his mouth after that.

The gate was an ornate wooden thing with a big knocker. Sokka made toward it, but the gate swung open before he could reach it. He stumbled for just a second before righting himself, causing Katara to give a quick snicker. Suki shot her an angry look.

Before them stood a slightly nervous-looking man. “Ah, you must be the Avatar,” he said, looking at no one in particular.

“Uh, yup. That’s me,” Katara said, slightly nervous. The man looked relieved as his eyes focused on her. He bowed.

“Of course. Now if you’ll please follow me I’ll take you to Mistress Popp-” suddenly a wave of rock crashed into the side of the gate.

“Hey Fan, who’re you talking to over there?” came the shout of what sounded like a little girl. Her Yanshi held an aristocratic accent, but her manner of speaking had a certain informal gruffness. Overall, Katara found it to be slightly disorienting.

Fan seemed to sag a little. “Avatar,” he sighed, “May I introduce you to your earthbending master Toph Bei Fong.”

Bei Fong? Where had she heard this name before? She thought back. They were some noble family in Gaoling, clearly. She vaguely recalled her teachers going over the various families and dynasties in the Earth Kingdoms. What were they known for? She couldn’t recall.

The little girl appeared at the gate. She was short, shorter than Katara by about a head. Her hair was black and pulled up into a fancy bun, with bangs that obscured her eyes. Her face was pale as a porcelain doll. “Alright, Fan. Who’d you let in this-No.” She paused, a look of shock on her face, yet her eyes were still focused downward. “No way. Is that you Giggles?” She broke into a huge smile and Katara got the first proper look of her face. Her eyes had a milky sheen. Was her earthbending teacher blind?

“Chibi Toph! It’s so good to see you!” Suki said, giving the girl a big hug.

“Giggles?” Said Sokka.

“Chibi Toph?” Said Katara.

“Didn’t you notice?” Toph said nonchalantly, “She’s always laughing at everyone’s jokes, the lamer the better.” Sokka turned beet red.

“And _she’s_ really really small.” Suki said, tousling her hair as if to drive the point home. Toph elbowed her in the side.

“I’m still growing, Giggles.” She paused as if mentally realigning. “Well come on then. Let’s get inside and you can meet Mom.”

“Lady Poppy’s here without Master Lao?” Suki chimed in.

“Some business trip or something,” Toph said motioning for them to follow.

The manor was very clearly old money, simple yet elegant as if the Bei Fongs didn’t need to show off their wealth since the whole world knew they were wealthy. Something about that rubbed Katara the wrong way. Dad may have been the chief, but he never put himself so far above the rest of the tribe.

“So, you’re, umm, blind?” Sokka asked their host.

Katara was about the scold him for his rudeness, but Toph merely laughed.

“I was waiting for someone to say something. Yup. Can’t see a darn thing with these peepers.”

“So how are you able to-”

“And we’re here. Welcome to the main parlor.” Indeed, they were in a nice looking room with two raised seats in front of them. In one of them sat a woman who looked very much like an older, more refined version of Toph. She stood up and gave a shallow bow.

“Avatar Katara,” she said, her voice soft and cautious, “It is an honor to finally meet you in person.” She turned to Suki. “Young Miss Tanuma, I trust Rumiko san is doing well.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toph had to admit, Katara definitely had the patience to be an earthbender if she could wait through the courtesies of nobility. Didn’t someone say she was the Chief’s daughter down south? Ah, well it didn’t matter. Avatar was the Avatar and she was really her only ticket out of this stifling town.

It took forever for her to convince Mom to let her go. If it weren’t for Suki mentioning they found the Avatar, she might not have had a decent plan. Of course, Dad being away definitely gave her the necessary leverage. Yes, much like all earthbending, she just had to wait until everything was just right and BAM! ‘Mom, it’s my destiny to train the Avatar. Can’t I go pretty please?’

Of course, it wasn’t quite that straightforward. As Mom was explaining to the Avatar and as was their agreement and cover story for Dad, they would be going to a boarding school in Omashu. She supposed it counted as traveling the world. She just hoped the uniforms wouldn’t be too stuffy and the other kids as snooty. Not to mention how the school might react to having some southern Water princess there.

The introductions out of the way, Toph led the group to their rooms where they’d be staying for the week. The semester didn’t start for two weeks, so they had some time before they had to leave. The Avatar turned to her as she set her stuff down. “So Toph, since you’re gonna be my teacher and all, maybe we should try to get to know each other a little?”

She smiled. “Good idea Avatar. Katara? Hmm, I’m sure a nickname will come to me sooner or later.” She grabbed her hand and started pulling her out the room. “Come on, I want to see what you’re made of first and foremost.”

“Oh I guess we’re going. Sokka don’t wait up,” Katara said as Toph led her out the room and toward the courtyard before she could get too comfortable.

The courtyard was rather small for earthbending, though Toph made due with it well enough when she couldn’t go outside. And besides, today wouldn’t require too much space, at least not yet.

“Okay, you dragged me here. Why?” Katara said once Toph had let go of her arm.

“I think the question you should be asking is ‘how?’” Toph said with a smirk.

“What do you mean-”

“Well I’m blind as a badgermole. How in the seventeen hells did I lead you here?”

“You…live here?”

Toph brought her hands together in a sort of mock-clap. “Indeed I do, but consider this earthbending lesson number one. How am I looking at you right now?”

“You can…hear really good?” Gods, she was slow.

“Also true, but not relevant. Come on miss Avatar princess. How does an earthbender see if not with her eyes?” She stomped her foot firmly on the stone to give a hint.

“Your…feet can feel the earth?” Close enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toph was a particularly vexing girl. Unlike Hama, she was gruff and stubborn. It might have been amusing to see a twelve year old blind girl acting like a warrior driller back home, but unfortunately Katara was on the receiving end of it. Still, she was interesting. As she put it, she could sense all the vibrations in the earth around her, giving her a full picture of the world around her without her eyes. She wondered if this was how all earthbenders functioned, but that would probably be insensitive to ask her sifu.

“Alright Wavy, let’s see if you really are the Avatar. I want you to earthbend a rock by the end of the day today.”

Katara raised her brow. “Wavy?”

Toph shrugged. “You’re always moving around. Honestly it’s making me seasick. I’ll find a better nickname in due time, I promise.” She stomped her foot and one of the larger cobbles was wrested from the patio floor. “Move this.”

“Um, how am I-”

“Horse stance!” Katara immediately jolted, widening her stance and crouching low. “Wider!” She obeyed. This was going to be fun. “Now tell me what your _feet_ see.”

“Shoe leather.”

“Shit! I forgot about that. Take your shoes off and resume the horse stance.” So much for the unflappable sifu. Once Katara was barefoot and back in position, Toph asked again.

“I feel… the dirt.” Toph walked a few paces to the right.

“And where am I?”

“In front of me.”

“Close your eyes and open your feet.” The metaphor didn’t really work, but Katara seemed to get the idea. Toph walked behind her.

“Where am I now?”

“Behind me.” She walked to her right. Katara turned to face her. Good.

“Now, the rock. Can you feel it?”

“No? I’m not sure.”

“A rock will not move if you ask it like water. It is rigid so you must make it move.” Katara’s posture tightened up and she stopped swaying.

“Yes, I think I can feel it.” Suki appeared at the edge of the balcony, quiet and observant.

“Now stomp your foot and send your chi into it.” Katara smacked one foot on the ground. Sloppy and slightly tentative, but a good start. And lo, the rock was lifted. It hovered a few inches above the ground.

Katara opened her eyes. “I…I did it!” The rock immediately plopped back on the ground, causing her to wince a little.

Suki clapped from the doorway. “Congrats Avatar! And Toph, I knew you had it in you.”

“I didn’t know you doubted my teaching skills, Giggles.”

Suki shrugged. “Teaching is kind of my specialty. You should’ve had me give you a few pointers before you started.

“Hey, leave Toph alone! I earthbent, didn’t I?”

“Indeed you did.” Toph said smiling. She turned back to Suki and held out her hand. “I believe that’s…ten li you owe me.”

Suki groaned, but tossed her the silver piece.

“I told you, Giggles. I’m the greatest earthbender in Gaoling. The Avatar’ll learn quickly from me.”

She snickered. “Whatever you say, Chibi Toph.” And she walked away.

“You used me for a bet?” Katara said, irritated.

Toph shrugged. “A girl’s gotta get her kicks somehow.

Katara grumbled something in Siku. “Whatever, let’s just keep training.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was only two days later when Toph dragged Katara over into the town proper. She had to admit, the mansion was getting a bit same-y, but she’d never been to such a large city.

“Won’t your mom be worried about you?” she asked.

“Mom? Eh, she’d given up trying to keep me boxed in years ago. My dad on the other hand…let’s just say I’m glad he’s on a business trip.”

Through a couple of grueling earthbending lessons, Katara had learned to just accept her teacher’s brash demeanor, like she was just barreling through life. “So where exactly are we going?”

Toph smiled. “Only the roughest, toughest bar in all of Gaoling.” Katara grimaced.

All told, though, it wasn’t too bad from the outside. A little ramshackle-looking, but in what seemed to be a relatively nice part of town. Feeling Toph tugging on her wrist, Katara sighed and followed her in.

The inside of the bar was full of mean-looking earthbenders and…Fire Nation soldiers? “Toph, why are there Fire Nation soldiers here?”

“Oh, right. I forgot to mention,” Toph said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, they’re off duty.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“Well from what I’ve heard, the Fire Nation is not currently at war with Gaoling OR the Inuk tribe, so we got nothing to worry about.”

“But I’m the-”

“Princess of the tribe? I don’t see how that’s a problem. Now come on! Let’s make a true earthbender out of you!” Katara wasn’t about to point out the flaws in her logic. She was already at one of the tables.

“Hey, if it isn’t the Blind Badgermole herself!” One of the soldiers said.

“You’re _looking_ good, Yun.” Toph said.

“Ha ha. That was one time, Toph. One. Time.”

_Oh gods, this is going to be a long day_ , Katara thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Hmmm.”

“What do you mean ‘hmmmm’?” Suki asked.

“I mean I don’t think it’s good,” said Sokka.

“What do you mean ‘not good’? It seems fine to me.” Rohan was really being a nuisance today. He didn’t know why Suki bothered with him other than the free flights. Sokka mentally facepalmed; he answered his own question.

“It’s the swishing. I don’t like that sound.”

Rohan frowned at that. “Lady said the swishing means it’s ripe.”

“I think you got scammed,” Suki said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toph had gotten herself into an arm wrestling tournament, leaving Katara alone at a table surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. How did things ever get so screwy?

“You are Toph’s friend, yes?” One of the soldiers asked her. She looked up to see he was one of the one’s Toph was talking to earlier. He was dressed pretty casually for a soldier, though his posture gave him away.

“More like acquaintance at this point.” Katara sighed.

The soldier chuckled. “Yes she can be, what is the word, _egotistical_ ,” he finished in Nizzongo, the Fire Nation tongue. The man’s Yanshi had a fairly heavy accent. “May I sit?”

Katara didn’t feel like arguing, so she let him pull up a chair.

“You are from one of the poles?” Katara nodded. Now that she had a good look at him, he was a lot younger than she expected, probably not much older than herself. Brown eyes, brown hair, a face that could be from practically anywhere and yet a certain easy confidence in his gaze. He smiled. “I thought so. Zorin over there thought you were a Yuzo.”

“I’m no Yuzo.” Katara practically spat.

“Hey, no need to get offended. I did not know the other tribes felt that way. Anyway, my name is Yun.”

She sighed. “Katara.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Katara. Now… let me guess. South?”

Clearly, this conversation with an enemy soldier was not going to end anytime soon barring some very pointy icicles. Katara decided that icicles would do more harm than good here. “ _I’m from the South, yes. And I can speak Nizzongo.”_

_“Oh thank Agni! I was running out of words there.”_ Yun let out a rather loud chuckle.

_“So why are you talking to me?”_

Yun glanced around the bar for a minute.

_“Okay, I’ll admit, my friend put me up to this. He’s over behind…don’t look! Anyway, Lee has this ridiculous notion that water women are easy. Something to do with a Yuzo he knew back in the day. I’m talking to you so he won’t.”_

Katara let out a snort. _“So is this what you Fire Nation soldiers do all day?”_

Yun shrugged. _“Actually we mostly just gamble and drink. Sometimes we gossip on the latest intel from the base. You know, there’s a rumor going around that the new Avatar has been found?”_

Katara felt the blood drain from her face, but tried to keep her expression neutral.

_“Some lass from the south pole. Poor girl, inheriting such a messed up world.”_

_“Well isn’t it the Fire Nation that messed it up?”_

Yun took a sip from his sake and let out a careless noise between a sigh and chuckle. _“Listen Katara, you probably haven’t seen much of the wider world considering you haven’t even ordered a drink yet, but let me tell you, the world is a lot more fucked up than just this war. My dad died on the front nearly a decade ago and my mom’s got the White Plague. I enlisted for the pay and benefits and a lot of the ‘soldiers’ you’ll meet in your travels are the same way. We all gotta make due with what we have.”_

Why was this guy opening up to her? Could he know? Was he toying with her? _“Why are you telling_ me _this?”_

_“You seemed to have a lot on your mind, so I wanted to offer some perspective. You know they don’t even draft nonbenders like me? I had to volunteer. As if I even had a real choice.”_ He finished his sake. _“Anyway, drinking age in Gaoling is 18, so don’t tell anyone.”_

_“Don’t tell them-oh. That you’re drinking?”_

_“I won’t tell if you won’t.”_ He stood up. _“See you around, definitely not the Avatar.”_ And with a wink he left her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Oh there you are Katara. I almost lost you, wood floor and all!”

“Oh, hey Toph,” Katara said distantly.

“Hey, why so glum? You still got training tomorrow so buck up!”

“Yeah, it’s just…I think that Yun guy knows I’m the Avatar,” Katara whispered.

Toph had to chuckle at that. “Yun? He’s harmless. Can’t even bend and barely believes in the Fire Nation cause. You know Gaoling is where they ship the outcasts? The real fronts are further north.”

This seemed to make Katara feel a little better; at least her heart rate went down a bit.

“Yeah, Yun’s just a goofball. Did he tell you the sob story about his mother?”

“He did. Was he just playing a joke?”

“Oh, no. That’s real as far as I can tell, but he’s been milking it as far as he could with all the lovely young ladies here.”

Katara snickered a little at that. “I can’t believe he tried to go for me.”

“Eh, take it as a compliment. He just ruffled my hair like I was some kid when I first met him.” She was expecting Katara to say something like ‘but you _are_ a kid’ but it seemed she knew better.

The rest of their stay was relatively uneventful, so Toph eventually grabbed Katara and headed home. Sokka and Suki were already lounging in the parlor, chatting something about sword techniques. “We’re back!” Toph announced.

Sokka looked up from the couch. “Ohayo-sorry-hey guys. Sorry, Suki’s been teaching me Yokoyan.”

“Ooh, sounds fun!” Katara chimed.

“It is! Did you know Yokoyans are descended from-”

“Hey guys, did you know this mansion has 6 toilets? All indoors!” Rohan said, coming in from another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begin’s Katara’s earthbending training. Gaoling is just a pit stop in the grand scheme of things. The Bei Fong family and the White Lotus were kind enough to enroll Toph and Katara in a prestigious school in Omashu. Toph gets to see (in her own way) a chunk of the world like she wanted and Katara gets an earthbending teacher and formal education among the nobility.
> 
> In this chapter, we also meet one Yun Shusui (no relation to a certain false Avatar from a few centuries ago). He’s going to be a much more important character later on, showing a very different side of the war. This won’t be the last time his and Katara’s paths cross, not by far.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

“I cannot _believe_ this,” Zuko grumbled.

“Look, it was a longshot anyway and now we know she’s somewhere in the southern kingdoms,” Mai tried to reassure him.

“I _cannot_ BELIEVE this!” Zuko fumed, smoke escaping his nostrils. The “neutral” people of Kyoshi Island were so damned obstinate and he couldn’t force them to give up the Avatar’s location. They played dumb, but they all knew it was an act. Curse his misfortune! If only he hadn’t taken that detour. Now the crew was back on the cramped ship, its walls seeming more claustrophobic than ever. Zuko slumped on his bed, Mai sitting next to him with her hand on his back.

“Look Zuko,” Mai’s usually bored tone was now firm and steely like her blades, “This was never going to be an easy journey. The Avatar has many allies and this is foreign territory. To catch a fish, you need to be patient.”

He knew she meant well, but Mai just couldn’t understand the kind of pressure this mission put him under. He turned to her. “Have you met my father, Mai? He is not a patient man.”

Mai brought both arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “Your dad is a thousand miles away, Zuko. Please, don’t be like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like, you know, all self-consuming. This isn’t even a sanctioned hunt. What your father’s doing is technically illegal.”

“Mai, I have to secure the honor of my father’s line. You know that.”

Mai sighed. “Just…just remember we’re seeing the world out here, Zuko.”

Zuko looked at the four steel walls around him. Damn it all, she was right.

“Let’s get some air.”

The night air was quiet, with only the lapping of waves and the hum of the ship’s engines to keep them company. Zuko leaned over the railing, watching the stars. Even they were different from the one’s in Caldera, Agni’s Beacon being somewhere north.

“The world’s too big,” Zuko grumbled.

“We’ll be at Kaiming tomorrow. We can search there.”

Zuko gave her a look. “The Avatar won’t be in occupied territory, Mai.”

Mai shrugged. “Whatever the case, we can regroup and figure out how to find her. Maybe someone there knows something.”

“Yeah, maybe.” The starry night offered no reassurance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It must have been raining hard down there, but from up in the clouds, Katara could bask in the warmth of the afternoon sun. After over a week in Gaoling, they were finally going to Omashu. Hava gently glided across the rolling clouds, Rohan silent in the driver’s seat. On the saddle sat Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki. Suki was asleep drooling on Sokka’s shoulder and Toph was quietly shivering from what she guessed was altitude sickness.

Omashu was said to be one of the wonders of the world, the city of the first earthbenders. She wondered what it would look like. Toph had spoken fondly of it, but said it was run by a dolt. Supposedly the Grand Academy they’d be attending was run by his grandnephew. She supposed the Avatar, as the great mediator of the world, would need to rub shoulders with the prestigious nobility that attended there. Though she wondered if they’d look down on her. She was a princess, yes, but the Pole Tribes tended to stay out of world affairs, at least compared to the Ocean Tribes. At least she hoped her home lessons would be enough to keep up.

“Hey Toph,” Katara asked.

“W-what is it S-sugar Queen?” Toph answered, fear creeping into her voice, truly blind up in the air.

“Do you know what the academy’s going to be like, like what we’ll be learning?”

“N-not a clue-” She quickly leaned over the saddle to dry heave. “Remind me never to fly again.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaiming was not a very pleasant place. The army had only set up this port a few years ago and it showed. Official buildings were little more than wood and iron boxes and the older city that bore the name still overwhelmed the outpost with its greens and browns. It was more like a small haven of Fire Nation civilization amidst a sea of barbarity than a proper Fire Nation colony. Nevertheless, it was a welcome feeling to be back on land.

Mai was not looking good at all for a while. Zuko knew she was not a fan of the ocean, but he didn’t know her seasickness was this bad. She perked up a bit on land, so he decided to treat her to a shopping spree around town. Girls liked shopping, right? Whatever the case, it’d at least distract the both of them from the quest for a day or two.

He had to admit, the Earth Kingdoms town was…okay. The savages eyed the two of them with suspicion, but money was money and Zuko was able to buy his fiancé some trinkets that the locals said were valuable. She didn’t seem impressed, but the important thing was she seemed content.

They were at a stall in some nameless market square when Zuko heard a voice. “I’ll take the papaya.” That smug aloof voice could only belong to one person. He turned around only to have his worst suspicions confirmed. Hand on his hip and smiling with that slightly mocking gaze was the crown prince of the Fire Nation, his cousin Lu Ten.

Lu Ten was dressed in the muddy local colors, but his disguise could not hide his amber eyes and topknot. “Hello cousin,” he said as if they had casually bumped into each other.

“Lu Ten, were you following us this whole time?”

He gave a short chortle. “Indeed I was Zuko. Honestly, you rely too much on your flames and not enough on your wits. At least Azula honed both.”

Zuko turned to his fiancé, who was uncharacteristically turned away and staring at the ground. “You knew he was following us, didn’t you?”

Mai didn’t look up, but Zuko could see her face had turned uncharacteristically red. “I saw him when you were looking at fruit. He gave me the shush sign and I figured he’d make himself known at some point.”

It wasn’t a very good excuse, but he was here now, so he might as well find out what he wanted. “I can see you’ve been following in Zhao’s footsteps with those sideburns.”

Lu Ten frowned. “Zuko, that’s just rude. Didn’t your father teach you mann- nevermind. That’s a dumb question.”

“Get to the point, cousin. What do you want?”

Lu Ten sighed. “I was hoping to find you at the port, but I suppose Miss Ijiwara dragged you to this dreadful town before I could get to you. Here, walk with me.”

They strolled through the town, Lu Ten mostly engaging in idle chit-chat much to Zuko’s annoyance. Couldn’t have the locals hearing whatever it was Lu Ten had to say.

Once they were back in the port, Lu Ten told him what the big news was. “The Firelord has enrolled you in Omashu Academy. You’ll be representing the Fire Nation so you need to be on your best behavior.”

“What.” Said Zuko in a tone that rivaled Mai in flatness.

“You’re being enrolled. It’s about time you finish your education. Chasing after the Avatar is the kind of lame-brained idea your father would do, not you.”

“What.” Zuko’s face was so stony, he probably would have been okay meeting Koh.

Lu Ten sighed and put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder as if scolding a child. “Zuko, your little chase is not in the best interest of the Fire Nation. You ought to know that. Your father accomplishes nothing but stirring up trouble. And he’s too much of a coward to do it himself.” He smirked, “You’re not his red poppy tile.”

“No, just Iroh’s,” Mai said from behind him.

Zuko turned to Mai, eyes pleading, “Mai, back me up on this.”

Mai sighed, “As much as it pains me, I think your cousin’s right. What would getting the Avatar accomplish? There’s no bounty on her other than what Ozai wants.”

“But-”

“Zuko, this’ll get us nowhere. Why don’t we go to Omashu and try? I’ll be right there with you.”

Lu Ten beamed. “I’m glad we’re all in agreement! Come on, I’ve got a small boat that’ll take us right to the mouth of the Topaz River.”

“I-”

“That’s the spirit!” Lu Ten slapped Zuko’s back rather hard. “Besides, don’t worry about going to school in a foreign land. I went to Yu Dao University and I turned out fine.”

“But Yu Dao is…whatever.” It’d be so much easier to just not question Lu Ten, Zuko learned after years of putting up with him. _I’m sorry father_ , Zuko thought, _it looks like I’ll be putting my search for the Avatar on hold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I apologize for the delay. Motivation comes in waves and these chapters are a lot of set-up. I have a lot of ideas for things that happen down the line, but for now bear with the set-up.
> 
> So it seems that Zuko needs to put his search for the Avatar on hold for now. Iroh enrolled him in Omashu Academy to keep him out of trouble, but it seems the White Lotus (whom Iroh is not a part of in this world) has a similar idea for the Avatar. Oops.
> 
> So what is Iroh’s and the Golds’ plan for the Avatar? She is mostly something of a nuisance to their plans, though she could be made useful. Iroh, discovering she’s a girl of roughly his nephew’s age, has his own plans for her that he’s just starting to drum up (though those plans might conflict with the interests of the Ijiwara family). The rest of his political faction would rather see her be forced into obscurity. Ozai and the Reds, of course, want her dead.
> 
> In all, just about every faction in this war wants something for Katara. Only a few people even bother to ask what she wants.


End file.
